


Diese kalten Tage...

by Masrador



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beziehung, F/M, Freundschaft, Liebe, Multi, Romulaner, Sex and the City - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masrador/pseuds/Masrador
Summary: Während eines Landeurlaubs treffen Kirk & Co. auf eine ziemlich witzige Frauentruppe. Nichtsahnend beginnt der Captain mit einer der Frauen einen heftigen Flirt, der leider mehr als stark ausartete. Getrennt wurde sich nicht im Guten und am Ende ist eine dieser Frauen die neue stellvertretende Chefingenieurin - und dem Captain plü Freunde natürlich sehr abgeneigt.Doch dann gibt es Probleme mit den Romulanern und die Dame hat sich wohl oder übel Freunde zu machen - doch eine Freundschaft scheint tiefer zu gehen, als zuvor angenommen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon »Star Trek« by Gene Roddenberry.  
> »Star Trek« and its related characters are copyrighted by Paramount Pictures/CBS Paramount Television.  
> Informationen zu bekannten Persönlichkeiten, Berufen, Freizeitgestaltungen, der Geschichte, Namensgebungen,  
> Religion & Philosophien, Riten & Zeremonien und der Sprache Vulkans wurden mit großem Dank dem »Vulcan Language Institute« entnommen.  
> All original work from the Vulcan Language Institute are copyrighted ©1980 - 2013 by Mark R. Gardner.  
> Inspired by »Sex and the City« by Rachel Bushnell and copyrighted by HBO.  
> Storyline & all new characters copyrighted by Me :3
> 
> WARNING:  
> Sehr kitschig und an einigen Stellen starke Logikfehler.  
> Hin und wieder gibt es auch Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler.  
> Die Geschichte ist schon seeeehr alt.

1\. Ein Hauch von Schicksal

Jahr für Jahr kommen Frauen um die zwanzig und darüber nach San Francisco, auf der Suche nach einem der drei L's - Labels, Lust und Liebe. Oder auch gleich nach allen dreien. Nachdem ich früh den Bogen raus hatte, was die Labels anging, konzentrierte ich mich auf die Suche nach Liebe und Lust. Vorzugsweise in einer gut verpackten Kombination. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass eine Fälschung gar nicht so leicht zu erkennen ist, wenn es um Liebe geht - bis es rauskommt.

Deshalb braucht man Hilfe dabei, es herauszufinden. Jede Menge Hilfe sogar. Hilfe mit Namen America Jones, Kamber Wesley und Cynthia Blair.

Mein Name ist T'Maire und ich bin Ingenieurin. Jahr für Jahr waren meine Single-Freundinnen meine Rettung. America war auf der Suche nach der perfekten Beziehung mit allem Drum und Dran. Erfolgreicher Mann, eine wunderbare Ehe und Kinder. Nun ja, Kamber war in Liebesdingen eher schnörkellos. Ihr Herz schlug mehr für ihre Arbeit. Was soll ich sagen? Sie war eben eine Karrierefrau. Cynthias große Liebe war Sex. Jede Menge Sex. In jedweden Stellungen. Glaubt mir, wenn ich jemals mein Liebesleben hätte aufpeppen wollen, hätte ich nur Cynthia zu Rate ziehen brauchen. Sie war besser als jeder Porno und weitaus informativer als das Kamasutra es je sein könnte. Aber natürlich gab es dabei auch seine schlechten Seiten. Zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten platzte sie mit ihren Bettgeschichten raus. Dabei war es ihr egal, ob ich gerade aß oder nicht. 

Was mich betrifft, ich war auf der Suche nach etwas Großem - Mr. Big. Es stellte sich heraus, dass, wenn man der großen Liebe begegnet, es nicht immer leicht ist. Und trotz einiger anderer Kapitel in meinem Leben, hielt ich fest an meiner Hoffnung, zu Lebzeiten noch einmal der großen Liebe zu begegnen. Mit all den kleinen und großen Dingen, die eben dazugehörten. Wobei ich es nicht so extrem anging wie America. Ich ließ mir Zeit, um mich unter all der Hektik nicht zu verlaufen. Das war einfach ich. Ich wollte mit absoluter Lichtgeschwindigkeit von einem Punkt zum nächsten - und dabei möglichst den Gesamtüberblick nicht verlieren. 

Und wir vier gaben natürlich nicht auf, nach den Dingen zu suchen, die wir brauchten. Perfektion, unabhängige Beziehung, Liebe und Sex. Vor allem der Sex, würde Cynthia jetzt an dieser Stelle sagen und sie sagte es auch, als wir in dem kleinen Café saßen, dass sich nach zwanzig Jahren zu unserem Stammlokal entwickelt hatte. Es machte uns noch nicht einmal etwas aus, dass sie hier keinen Cosmopolitan führten.

»Ich sag' es dir, America, Schätzchen«, begann Cynthia. »Der Sex ist wirklich alles. Scheiß' auf Ehe und Kinder. Das ist nur unnötiger Ballast.«

»Für dich vielleicht, aber ich habe mir mit sechzehn fest vorgenommen später einmal zu heiraten und Kinder zu haben«, meinte America sachlich. »Das ist doch der eigentliche Daseinszweck von uns Frauen oder nicht?«  
Sie sah von Cynthia zu mir. »Eine Familie zu gründen, Kinder zu haben, uns fortzupflanzen.«  
Sie sagte es mit so viel Nachdruck, dass ich sofort zu meinem Wasser griff, um bloß nichts sagen zu müssen. Wow. Manchmal machte America sogar mir Angst.

»Süße, du kannst dich mit vierzig immer noch...fortpflanzen«, erwiderte unsere Sexpertin. »Genieß' doch erst mal den Sex, denn mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass du das nämlich nicht tust.«

»Woher willst du das wissen?« Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gefragt? Hatte ich mich ernsthaft an diesem einen von etwa tausenden Gesprächen dieser Art beteiligt, von denen es in der Vergangenheit zwischen Cynthia und America schon mehr als genug gegeben hatte?

»Wenn unsere Miss Ach-so-Tugendsam allen Ernstes ihre Orgasmen genießen würde - und zwar in vollen Zügen - dann würde sie an sowas wie Kinder überhaupt nicht denken! Habt ihr schon mal Pornostars mit kleinen Hosenscheißern rumlaufen sehen? Also ich nicht!«

»Also ich erfreue mich sehr wohl an meinen Orgasmen, Cynthia!«

Oh, nein. Es ging schon wieder los. 

»Ich bitte dich«, schnaubte die Blondine. »Du siehst den doch nur als einen erfreulichen Nebeneffekt des Fortpflanzens.«

America schien ein wenig verwirrt. »Aber, das ist er doch oder nicht?«

»Süße«, sagte ich und legte ihr beschwichtigend meine Hand auf ihren Oberarm. »Das ist nun wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt - und schau' mal: Da kommt Kamber! Wollen wir uns nicht lieber die peinlichen Geschichten von ihrem ersten Blind Date anhören?«

Und am Ende war es wirklich peinlich. 

»Der Typ hat mich versetzt!«, sagte Kamber immer noch vollkommen fassungslos. »Der Kerl hat mich versetzt!«

»Hey«, meinte America mitleidend. »Das ist doch nicht der Weltuntergang.«

Natürlich war es nicht der Weltuntergang. Aber ein sehr großer Schritt bis dahin und das wusste auch Kamber. Aber so war das eben mit Blind Dates. Man genießt eine gewisse Anonymität. Schließlich kennt man sich gegenseitig kaum oder gar nicht, weshalb sich auch meist keiner dazu verpflichtet fühlt irgendwann einmal aufzukreuzen. Und Kamber hatte das soeben zu spüren bekommen. Eins war klar - für sie hatte es sich vorerst ausgeblinddated. 

Wir beließen es dabei, um Kamber nicht noch mehr Kummer zu bereiten. Sie sollte diese Sache einfach vergessen. Solche Dinge geschahen für gewöhnlich nicht zwei Mal im Leben und hätte dieser Kerl Kamber auch nur einmal angesehen, er wäre nicht gegangen. Denn sie war hübsch, keine große Schönheit, aber dennoch ästhetisch und ziemlich groß für eine Frau. Sie reichte sogar mir bis zur Stirn und ich war Vulkanierin. 

»Oh«, sagte Cynthia in diesem tiefen Ton, der meist davon zeugte, dass sie einen heißen Typen gefunden hatte, den sie für die Nacht aufreißen wollte. Und zwar NUR für eine Nacht. Sie ließ ihr MiniPad sinken. »Richard will mit mir nächstes Wochenende nach Atlantic City!« 

America quietschte.

»Wow«, sagte Kamber nicht gerade begeistert. »Cynthia fährt in den Casinohimmel und ich? Ich werde von 'nem Kerl sitzen gelassen, der mich noch nicht einmal kennt. Ich bin deprimiert.«

»Wohl eher gedemütigt«, korrigierte America sachlich, wobei sie sich einen ziemlich erbosten Blick von Kamber einfing.

»America!«, sagte ich entrüstet, um mich dann Kamber zu zuwenden. »Hör' mir mal zu, Süße. Du bist einfach unwiderstehlich und jeder Typ, der das nicht sieht, ist ein -«

Ich wurde von Cythia unterbrochen. » - absoluter Schlappschwanz. Der hat sich doch nur verkrochen, weil er sich vor dir nicht blamieren wollte. Bestimmt war es 'n Typ, der von Impotenz geplagt wird.«

»Genau!«, stimmte America zu. Das wohl einzig Produktive an diesem Nachmittag, dass sie hervorgebracht hatte. 

»Der hat dich gesehen und gemerkt, du bist eine Nummer zu groß. Außerdem sind feige Arschlöcher totale Nieten im Bett, glaub mir«, fuhr Cynthia fort und nickte wissend. »Ich hatte mal einen Kerl, der...«

»Okay, ich denke das reicht!«, winkte America leicht nervös ab. Cynthias Offenherzigkeit gegenüber intimen Themen wie Sex irritierte sie nach wie vor. America war eben schlicht. Schlicht und altmodisch. Cynthia jedoch schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Ich erkannte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie sich wieder einmal innerlich darüber aufregte, wie prüde America doch war. »Außerdem ist nächstes Wochenende doch T'Maires Geburtstag! Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?«

»Die vulkanischen Vierziger«, säuselte Cynthia. »Wie könnte ich die vergessen. Aber - «, sie hob den Finger. »Ich erinnere mich daran, dass das Geburtstagskind sagte, dass es nicht feiern werde.«

»Aber das muss doch gefeiert werden!«, empörte sich America und sah mich an. »Schließlich nullst du zum vierten Mal!«

»Glaub' mir, America«, ich lächelte matt. Allein die Vorstellung, bald schon vierzig zu sein, führte mir vor Augen, wie viel von der schönen Zeit bereits vergangen war, die wir vier gehabt hatten. Natürlich musste ich mir noch keine Gedanken über den Tod oder das Altern machen, dafür war ich - nach vulkanischen Maßstäben - noch zu jung. Schließlich hatte ich eine Lebenserwartung von etwa zweihundert Jahren. Mir blieb also noch genug Zeit. Doch meinen Freundinnen nicht. Sie alle befanden sich zwischen fünfunddreißig und vierzig und hatten somit bereits gute fünfzig Prozent ihres Lebens hinter sich. Das machte mir Angst. Zu wissen, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr da sein würden, machte mir Angst. Ich hatte ihnen nie etwas darüber erzählt, sie würden es ohnehin nicht verstehen. Man muss schon Vulkanier und mit Menschen befreundet sein, um zu bemerken, welch kurze Zeit letztere auf Erden besaßen. »Ich werde noch oft genug nullen.«

»Ich habe mal gehört, dass auf Vulkan nur alle runden Geburtstage gefeiert werden«, meinte Kamber und winkte die Kellnerin an unseren Tisch. 

»Auf diesem Planeten feiert man nichts«, antwortete ich. »Es sei denn, es ist mit "uralten Traditionen" verbunden.«

»Das ist doch jetzt auch alles vollkommen egal!« Cynthia fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum. »Kommen wir auf Antlantic City zurück. Und zwar habe ich -«

»Ja, Cynthia«, entgegnete Kamber genervt. »Wir wissen, du hast den absolut reichsten und geilsten Mann auf der Welt.«

»Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen - aber danke.« Sie lächelte. »Nein, Richard hat euch auch nach Atlantic City eingeladen! Ist das nicht toll? Ein Wochenende in Atlantic City mit meinen drei besten Freundinnen und dem besten Fick, den ich je hatte!«

Ich hob eine Braue. Ich würde meinen Geburtstag also in Atlantic City verbringen. Schlecht klang das nicht. Im Gegenteil. Dieses Casinoflair hatte schon einen gewissen Reiz. Doch ich zögerte mit meiner Zusage. »Ich muss an dem darauf folgendem Montag wieder in Frisco sein, Cynthia. Das schaff' ich nie im Leben.«

»Oh, ich vergaß«, sie rollte mit den Augen. »Starfleet.«

»Ich finde es immer noch blöd, dass du auf ein anderes Schiff versetzt wurdest«, meckerte America dann sofort. »Dann sind wir über Monate nicht mehr zusammen.«

»Ich hab' mir das nicht ausgesucht«, rechtfertigte ich mich, obwohl ich das gar nicht brauchte. Ich hatte um diese Versetzung nicht gebeten, man hatte sie mir aufgezwungen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Man bräuchte meine Dienste anderswo. Auf der Kingston, meinem alten Schiff, hatte man mich bereits ersetzt und bis ich am Montag in zwei Wochen meinen neuen Dienst antreten musste, hatte ich frei. 

»Dann ist es doch der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen kleinen Ausflug nach Atlantic City! Schließlich werden wir dich eine SEHR, SEHR LANGE ZEIT nicht mehr sehen«, beharrte Cynthia weiter. »Und mach dir keine Gedanken! Ich sorge schon dafür, dass du am Montag wieder rechtzeitig in Frisco bist.«

Ich war natürlich wieder einmal die erste am Shuttleport. Cynthia kam kurz darauf und erzählte mir, dass Richard ein Privatshuttle besäße und ich mitkommen solle. »Was ist mit Kamber und America?«, fragte ich.

»Oh, die kommen nach«, meinte sie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als würden wir alle Tage nach Atlantic City fahren und das getrennt. 

Ich sagte daraufhin nichts und folgte ihr einfach. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es nicht gerade angenehm werden würde, mit Cynthia und Richard allein zu fliegen, aber ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Warum hatten mich Kamber und America nicht eingeweiht? Ich wäre liebend gern "nachgekommen", wie Cynthia meinte. 

Und natürlich behielt ich recht. Die Fahrt war der absolute Horror - für mich. Cynthia und Richard hatten anscheinend sehr viel Spaß, während sie direkt vor mir wie pubertierende Teenager rumknutschten. Irgendwann wurde es sogar mir zu bunt und ich stand auf. Ich brauchte nicht zu sagen, dass ich mich nun in meine Privatkabine zurückzog, die beiden würden mich so wie so vollkommen ignorieren. Gerade als ich meine Kabine betrat, hörte ich, wie Cynthia zu stöhnen begann und ich seufzte. Ich setzte mich auf die kleine gepolsterte Bank, nahm meine Kopfhörer und setzte sie auf. 

~*~

 

Atlantic City war lauter, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. »Als du auch das letzte Mal hier warst, sind noch überall Dinosaurier durch die Gegend gewatschelt«, beschwerte sich Cynthia. Ein klarer Wink: Ich verbrachte viel zu wenig Zeit mit meinen Mädels. Das wusste ich natürlich. Genauso bemerkte ich jedoch, wie wenig Cynthias Kommentar einen Sinn ergab. Weder lebten Dinosaurier während der Zeit der ersten menschlichen Lebewesen noch konnten sie watscheln. 

Ich brauchte sie natürlich auch nicht zu korrigieren. So etwas erwies sich immer als besonders sinnfrei, vor allem wenn Cynthia so schlecht gelaunt war, wie jetzt gerade. 

»Und das, Verehrteste«, sagte Richard zu ihr. »Ist unsere Suite.«

»Oh, Baby«, antwortete Cynthia übertrieben gespielt überrascht. »Wie wundervoll.«

Es war eine erstklassige Suite - eben voll und ganz Cynthia. Sie hatte Stil und war einen Hauch übertrieben. Nein, ich habe gerade das Hotelzimmer beschrieben, nicht meine Freundin. Wobei diese Beschreibung auch auf Cynthia übertragbar wäre.

»T'Maire?« 

Zum ersten Mal seit unserer Abreise sprach mich Richard direkt an. Ich ließ davon ab, mich in dem Zimmer umzusehen und richtete meinen Blick direkt auf ihn. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass ich ihm meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Das allein schien ihm jedoch nicht zu reichen. Nun, was soll ich sagen? Er war nun einmal nicht Kamber. Oder America. Oder eben Cynthia. Er war nur ein Mann und mit denen war es - meiner ausreichenden Erfahrung nach - niemals richtig einfach. Oder logisch, wie meine Großmutter an dieser Stelle sagen würde. Sie ruhe in Frieden. »Ja?«

»Deine Suite ist PH4. Direkt einen Gang weiter, links, gar nicht zu verfehlen.« 

Wenn ich mir diesen Mann genauere ansah, dann fand ich ihn gar nicht so übel. Er sah gut aus, war einige Millionen schwer und - wenn man Cynthia als glaubwürdige Quelle hinzuziehen konnte (und das konnte man in solchen Dingen immer) - auch noch mehr als gut im Bett. Er war perfekt. Der einzige Makel: Er war ein Schürzenjäger. Obwohl er für Cynthia versucht hatte einigermaßen monogam zu sein, konnte wohl niemand in dieser gottverdammten Stadt diese ganzen jungen Dinger u30 dazu bringen, seinen Namen zu vergessen. Im Gegenteil. Sobald sie Cynthia sahen, fuhren sie die Krallen aus und versuchten sie mit jedem Wort zu reizen. Es würde nicht lange dauern und Richard würde wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen. Vielleicht klang das nun etwas übertrieben, aber ich ahnte nichts Gutes. 

Cynthia war nicht die Art von Frau, die sich vorschnell an irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Straßenpenner band. Im Gegenteil. Dass sie sich überhaupt gebunden hatte, war bei ihr einen Oscar wert. Denn was Cynthia mehr liebte, als sich selbst, war Sex. Egal welche Art von Sex - und mit wem. Sie musste Richard wirklich lieben, um ihr heißbegehrtes und vor allem freies Sexualleben für ihn aufzugeben. 

Ich verließ das Zimmer von Cynthia und Richard und begab mich auf die Suche nach meinem eigenen. Ich begegnete auf dem Flur nur drei Männern, die noch nicht einmal Notiz von mir nahmen. War mir nur recht. Im Moment war ich für neue Bekanntschaften nicht in Stimmung - und das Trio wohl auch nicht.

Das PH4 gehörte zu einer dieser neumodernen Gemeinschaftssuiten. So war das heutzutage eben. Obwohl ich nicht sagen konnte, was Hotelmanager damit bezwecken wollten, wenn zwei einander völlig fremde Personen Zimmer bekommen, die durch eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum, wie wir sie aus den Harry Potter-Romanen kennen, nur weit moderner, verbunden sind. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das Zimmer hinter dem Gemeinschaftsraum Kamber oder America gehörte. 

Nachdem Cynthia und Richard »fertig« waren, verbrachten wir ein paar Stunden im Casino, bevor ein ziemlich alter, aber reich aussehender Opa ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte und anschließend von uns wegführte. Richard schien dies nichts auszumachen und Cynthia allem Anschein nach auch nicht. 

»Das ist Morton McCrest«, verriet sie mir im Flüsterton und ich sah sie irritiert an.

»Sollte man den kennen?«

»Nicht unbedingt«, gab sie zu. »Er ist eher klein in der Hotelbranche. Aber ich wollte es dir nur gesagt haben.«

»Tausend Dank«, gab ich ironisch zurück und schaute mich um. Vielleicht entdeckte ich ja irgendwo unsere verlorenen Entlein, Kamber und America. Aber meine Freundinnen waren nicht das Einzige, was ich an diesem Abend nicht sah. Ohne zu wissen, wie mir geschah, rannte mich ein Mann, für einen Terraner eher klein, praktisch um. Während wir auf dem Boden lagen und er hektisch versuchte von mir herunterzukommen, konnte ich einen Blick auf seine Haare erhaschen. Ein helles Braun, vielleicht auch ein dunkles Blond. 

»Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid«, sagte er verlegen und versuchte mir aufzuhelfen. In seiner Stimme bemerkte ich einen leichten Akzent, den ich als südstaatlich einschätzte. Vielleicht Georgia oder Kentucky.

Ich winkte jedoch ab und hievte mich allein hoch. »Schon in Ordnung.«

»Schon in Ordnung?!«, wiederholte Cynthia, als hätte sie sich verhört. »Nichts ist hier in Ordnung! Hast du dir mal deine Schuhe angesehen? Die sind vollkommen hin! Fünfhundert-Credits-Schuhe, nur weil so ein Bauerntrampel nicht aufpassen konnte!« 

Ich sah hinunter auf meine Blaniks. Cynthia hatte Recht - vollkommen hin. Die Riemchen am linken Knöchel waren vollkommen abgerissen und jene am rechten hingen gerade noch einmal an einem dünnen Faden. Zum Glück waren die Absätze noch intakt, sonst hätte es nicht nur dumm ausgesehen, sondern auch höllisch wehgetan, auf diesen Schuhen zu laufen. 

»Und sie dir nur dein Kleid an! Es ist vorn vollkommen eingerissen!«, giftete sie den Südstaatler weiter an. »Wie kann man Chanel nur so etwas antun, Mister?«

»Cynthia«, versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. »Es sind bloß Schuhe. Die sind ersetzbar. Auch das Kleid.« Ich sah zu dem Mann mit den braunblonden Haaren und den klaren blauen Augen hinunter, der immer noch tausend Entschuldigungen herunter ratterte. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass das alles nur ein Unfall war. Ganz unbeabsichtigt.«

»War klar, dass du das sagen würdest«, maulte Cynthia. »Aber das sind eintausendfünfhundert verschissene Credits und du hast keinen Kerl, der dir die mal eben auf den Tisch schmeißt!«

Genau in diesem Moment bekamen wir Besuch - von zwei weiteren Männern. Und jetzt erkannte ich sie. Es waren jene drei Männer, die ich zufällig im Flur traf, als ich auf der Suche nach PH4 gewesen war. Der Südstaatler, der blonde Kerl mit dem muskulösen Körperbau und der Vulkanier mit dem immerzu finsterem Gesichtsausdruck und den breiten Schultern. 

»Gibt es hier ein Problem, Ladies?« fragte der Blonde charmant, aber ernsthaft. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, was für eine Art Mann er war: Ein Aufreißer. Jemand, der sich Frauen nur für eine Nacht oder kurze Zeit suchte, dem aber die Arbeit oder seine Freunde mehr bedeuteten, als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich kannte solche Männer zur Genüge. Vulkan war voll von ihnen. Aber dort galten Ehen auch mehr als Zweckgemeinschaften, deren Sinn einzig und allein darin bestand, seine eigene Existenz aufrecht zu erhalten und andere einzuleiten. Ganz nach dem Grundsatz: Heirate und pflanze dich fort - oder stirb. Traurig, aber wahr. 

»Und wie es hier ein Problem gibt!« fuhr Cynthia sogleich fort, den nächsten auf der Liste sprichwörtlich zur Sau zu machen. »Ihr Freund hat meiner Freundin Klamotten im Wert von über eintausendfünfhundert Credits zerstört! Sehen Sie sie an! Alles völlig ruiniert!«

Ich versuchte beschwichtigend zu lächeln, woraufhin ich eine empor gezogene Augenbraue von dem Vulkanier erntete. Natürlich. Er musste sich wirklich verarscht vorkommen. Eine Vulkanierin, die lächelte. Wo gab es das denn? Nun ja, alle fünf Jahre in San Francisco, ansonsten auf einem Raumschiff namens Kingston - oder eben bald der Enterprise. Und heute auch in Atlantic City. Aber ich machte mir nichts draus. Solche Begegnungen war ich gewohnt. Ebenso wie die Blicke, die man mir des Öfteren zu warf. Und ich leugnete meine Emotionalität nicht. Im Gegenteil. »Wirklich, Cynthia«, ich berührte sie an der Schulter. »Es ist okay.« Die Sache wurde immer peinlicher. 

»Ich werde Ihnen die Sachen ersetzen, Ma'am«, meinte der braunblonde Mann und ich konnte ihm ansehen, wie unwohl ihm war. 

»Nein, das müssen Sie wirklich nicht, Sir«, winkte ich ab. »Es war doch bloß ein Unfall.«

»Ein verschissener Eintausendfünfhundert-Credits-Unfall!« Cynthia benahm sich wie eine Furie. 

»Ganz Recht«, sagte ich und drückte ihr eindringlich die Schulter. »Ein Unfall.«

»Ladies«, riss der Blonde wieder das Wort an sich. »Ich denke, es gibt sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, wie wir uns alle friedlich einigen und dieses Problem mühelos aus der Welt schaffen können.« Er zog ein MiniPad aus der Hosentasche. »Wie heißen Sie, Miss?«, fragte er mich und blickte vom Pad auf. »Ich möchte Ihnen die entstandenen Kosten erstatten.«

»Das«, sagte ich bestimmt. »Ist nun wirklich nicht nötig. Und nun: Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.«

Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und bahnte mir meinen Weg durch die Massen. Es gab Leute, die sich zu uns umgedreht hatten und nun sahen sie mir nach, wie ich aus dem Casino floh. Einfach nur weg von dieser peinlichen Situation. Einfach nur weg von Cynthias immer noch keifender Stimme, die mich irgendwie zu verfolgen schien. Auch, als ich schon im Aufzug stand. Auch, als ich mich bereits in meinem Hotelzimmer befand. Auch, als ich Kamber und America am nächsten Tag vom Busbahnhof abholte. 

~*~

 

»Es war der Horror«, sagte Kamber am Ende ihrer Kräfte, als sie aus dem Langstreckenbus kamen.

»Wirklich so schlimm?«, fragte ich sie und nahm sie in den Arm. 

»Wirklich so schlimm.«

»Ach, komm schon, Kamber«, scholt America. »Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Es war doch nett!«

»Ja, wenn du dieser Altersklasse angehörst!« Kamber deutete auf die Traube alter Frauen, die nach ihnen aus dem Bus stiegen.

»Gar nicht wahr!« America kam, ihren goldenen Koffer hinter sich her ziehend, auf uns zu gestakst. Anscheinend hatte sie sich extra für Atlantic City neue Schuhe gekauft, die allem Anschein nach noch nicht richtig eingelaufen waren. Eine schmerzliche Angelegenheit, das kannte ich nur zu gut. 

»Ist ja auch egal.« Kamber machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Wie war deine Zeit bisher so?«

»Der Horror«, benutzte ich extra ihre Worte. 

»Weshalb?« Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach lachen. America lief wie eine Ente mit Behinderung auf ihren neuen Chanel, die natürlich - passend zum Koffer - ebenfalls gold waren. Nur ihr Kleid (auch Chanel) war weiß. Sie sah aus, wie eine der Kennedys. Einfach ein bisschen zu adrett für Atlantic City.

»Gestern im Casino hat mich irgendsoein Kerl über den Haufen gerannt und dabei mein wunderschönes Outfit ruiniert«, erzählte ich.

»Welches?«

»Chanel und Blanik.«

»Nein!« America war außer sich. 

»Und dann?«, wollte Kamber wissen. 

»Nun ja, Cynthia stand zufälligerweise neben mir und ...«

»Nein«, meinte sie dann konsequent. »Doch nicht das, was ich denke, was sie getan hat?«

»Doch, was du denkst, das sie getan hat«, meinte ich nickend. »Sie hat ihn absolut zusammengeschissen. Der war am Ende nur noch so klein mit Hut, der arme Kerl. Und dabei war es nur ein Unfall. Ich glaube, er hat jetzt den Schock seines Lebens.«

Und das glaubte ich wirklich. Wenn er mit Blond und Böse noch nicht abgereist war, dann hatte er sich sicher in seiner Suite verbuddelt, um der wirklich wütenden blonden Frau von gestern nicht noch einmal zu begegnen. Und ich konnte ihn verstehen. Wenn Cynthia so wirklich wütend war, dann wollte auch ich ihr nicht begegnen und vor allem nicht, wenn es draußen dunkel sein sollte. 

»Och, nein.« America sah traurig aus.

»Was ist nun schon wieder?«, fragte Kamber und wandte sich an mich. »Glaub mir, das macht sie schon die ganze Zeit, seit wir in diesen doofen Bus eingestiegen sind. Sie macht mich verrückt damit.«

America lächelte sie entschuldigend an. »Ach, hör auf.«

Mir wurde das nun endgültig zu viel. So sehr ich meine Mädchen auch liebte, manchmal gingen sie auch mir auf die Nerven. Vor allem, wenn ich auf ungestellte Fragen keine Antwort bekam. Ja, ja, ich weiß. Aber das war so eine Angewohnheit, die ich mir nie so ganz abgewöhnen konnte. Vielleicht aber wollte auch etwas in mir einen Teil meiner vulkanischen Abstammung doch noch behalten und hüten. Keine Ahnung warum, aber mich störte es auch nicht sonderlich.

»Also«, sagte ich daraufhin. »Was ist nun so "Och, nein"?«

»Na, das ist ein schlechtes Omen!«, meinte America sofort.

Ach, ja. Das hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen. America war die Spirituelle unter uns. Ihrer Meinung nach geschah nichts, ohne eine Bedeutung zu haben. Egal, ob man nun eine Milchflasche im Supermarkt fallen lässt oder sich das Bein bricht - alles hatte einen Sinn und wurde von unserem Kosmos für uns vorbestimmt. 

In solchen Angelegenheiten war ich ganz Vulkanierin. Daten und Fakten waren meine Freunde, Aberglaube und Humbug waren mir fremd. Zugegeben, mir war die Vorstellung zuwider, dass ich mein Schicksal nicht selbst bestimmte, sondern irgendwer die Fäden in seinen Händen hielt und mich tanzen ließ wie eine Puppe.

»Ein schlechtes Omen also?«, wiederholte ich lächelnd und Kamber schnitt in meine Richtung eine Grimasse. Die Arme. Das hatte sie eine ganze Busfahrt lang ertragen müssen. 

»Ja«, beteuerte America indes. »Ein schlechtes Zeichen. Es gab Ärger noch bevor wir alle zusammen waren und mal ganz zu Schweigen von Chanel und Blanik, die zerstört wurden.«

»Verstehe«, sagte ich nickend. Eigentlich verstand ich gar nichts, aber egal. »Ich glaub', wir sollten die Koffer mal nach oben verfrachten.«

Oben angekommen trafen wir auf Richard und Cynthia. Und es war wie ein Wunder. Wir hatten ja schon verstanden, dass beide nicht mehr ansprechbar waren, wenn sie einmal irgendwo herumknutschten, deshalb gingen wir einfach an ihnen vorbei zu Suite PH6. Doch diesmal konnte sich Cynthia von ihm loslösen. 

»Mädels«, rief sie uns mit ihrem vermeintlich charmanten Lächeln zurück. »Das ist nicht eine von unseren Suiten.« Sie brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem »Fick«, wie sie ihn noch in San Francsico genannt hatte. Sie kam einige Schritte auf uns zu. »Eure sind PH2 und 3.«

Ich stutze. Wenn PH6 weder uns noch jemand anderem gehörte, den wir zufälligerweise kannten - wem gehörte sie dann? Etwa einem Fremden? Hatte ich wirklich eine ganze Nacht in einem Zimmer verbracht, dessen Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum weder verschlossen noch verriegelt gewesen war, während sich ein Fremder keine fünfzig Meter weit von mir befunden hatte? Es war beängstigend. 

»Entschuldigt mich für einen Moment«, sagte ich und kehrte ihnen den Rücken. 

Ich holte in aller Ruhe meinen Zimmerschlüssel aus meiner brandneuen Prada, die ich mir gestern Abend noch in der Hotelboutique zugelegt hatte, und öffnete die Suitetür. Ich ging hinein und schloss sie hinter mir sogleich wieder zu. Ich seufzte und ließ mich gegen das falsche Holz gleiten. 

Die Erde hatte schon vor Jahrzehnten aufgehört, Wälder abzuholzen, stattdessen hatten sie begonnen diese Imitate herzustellen. Gute zwar, aber dennoch nichts anderes als Imitate. Warum mir gerade das einfiel? Ich hatte keinen Schimmer. Vielleicht weil mich sinnlose Fakten einfach beruhigten, mir einen klaren Kopf verschafften. Wer wusste das schon genau?

Langsam löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und stieß mich von der Tür ab, nur um zur rechten Wand zu gehen und dort die Flügeltür doppelt zu verschließen. Sicher war bekanntlich besser.

Als die Tür endlich und endgültig verschlossen war, löste sich dieses beengende Gefühl in meinem Magen. Vielleicht war gestern Nacht nichts geschehen, als diese Tür hier unverschlossen war, doch nun hatte ich mit einem doppelten Schlüsseldreher sichergestellt, das dies auch so bleiben würde. Unangekündigte Besucher schätzte ich nicht sehr. Also hielt ich sie lieber mit allen Mitteln fern von mir. 

Als ich aus meiner Suite trat, war der Korridor leer. Diesen Umstand befand ich aus unempfindlichen Gründen als äußerst beruhigend. Ich ging zu der Tür, auf welcher in großen Lettern PH2 stand und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Ich machte dabei einen großen Bogen um PH1. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder Hörproben von Cynthias fantastischem Sex hören. Davon hatte ich im Shuttle nun wirklich genug gehabt. Doch das Zimmer war leer. An dem bereits aufgerissenen Koffern konnte ich erkennen, dass es sich hier um Kambers Suite handelte. Nur ihre Kleider hatten diesen unvergleichlichen 80s-Touch. Eines der Dinge, die sie so einzigartig machten. 

Ich wollte schon das Zimmer wieder verlassen, als ich einen ziemlich ramponiert aussehenden Zettel auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch bemerkte, auf dem ein Kübel Blumen stand. Ein Notizzettel von Kamber, adressiert an - mich. Anscheinend hatte sie geahnt, dass ich ihr Zimmer aufsuchen würde, sobald ich fertig war - mit was auch immer. 

Sind im Restaurant. Frag nach Eigenberg.  
Kamber.

~*~

 

Das Restaurant war gut besucht und dennoch übersichtlich. Ein Kellner brachte mich zu meinen Freundinnen und Richard. Ich lächelte, als ich sie sah und Cynthia begann mich mit offenem Mund zu mustern. 

»Wo hast du den Fummel denn her?«, fragte sie mich atemlos. 

»War ganz unten in meinem Koffer.« Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Natürlich. Das caramellfarbene Cocktailkleid mit den Swarovskikristallen am Brustpart konnte etwas übertrieben wirken - wenn man nicht wusste, wie man es trug. Doch mit einfachen, fast unauffälligen High Heels in schwarz, Understatementschmuck und einem einfachen Zopf wurde es mehr als ausgehtauglich. Es wurde a lá T'Maire. 

»So was versteckst du ganz unten in deinem Koffer?«, fragte Cynthia, als ich mich neben America in die Halbkreissitzgruppe setzte. »Dann will ich nicht wissen, was für Schätze sich ganz hinten in deinem Kleiderschrank befinden.«

Wir bestellten Getränke. Für Cynthia und Richard hieß das doppelte Martinis, für Kamber Sex on the Beach, für America Champagner und meine Wenigkeit entschied sich für den klassischen Cosmopolitan. Als dann unsere Drinks gebracht wurden, klingelte Richards Handy.

Etwas verwundert sah ich ihn an. Bei uns Mädchen gab es die unausgesprochene Regel niemals vorher zu gehen, wenn der Drink nicht bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken war. Doch anscheinend kannte Richard diese Regel noch nicht oder er wusste von ihr und ignorierte sie geflissentlich. 

»Ja? - Ist gut. - Ich komme sofort.« Er legte auf. »Sorry, Ladies«, sagte er entschuldigend und die Grimasse, die er dabei schnitt, erinnerte mich stark an Nucky Thompson aus der fast schon antiken Serie »Boardwalk Empire«. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden war verblüffend. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch berufs- und charaktertechnisch. Beide waren skrupellos, Oberhäupter von großen, wirtschaftlichen Imperien und heillose Schürzenjäger. Wobei man Richard zu Gute halten musste, dass er alles Erdenkliche tat, um Cynthia treu zu bleiben. Vielleicht hatte diese Beziehung eine Zukunft, doch ich hatte allen Grund daran zu zweifeln - und ich behielt Recht. Denn sobald er verschwunden war, begann uns Cynthia ihr Herz auszuschütten. Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte.

»Dieser verlogene, kleine Dreckssack!«, fluchte sie. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn man sie kannte. »Er tut so, als ob ich nicht wüsste, dass er jetzt das Zimmermädchen vögeln geht!«

»Musst du so laut - «, versuchte America sie zu erinnern, wo wir waren, doch Cynthia hatte nicht vor, auch nur einen Dezibel herunter zu schalten.

»Ja, muss ich!«, keifte sie laut genug, auf das sich die Leute in näherer Umgebung zu uns umdrehten. Manchmal war es eine Qual mit ihr befreundet zu sein. »Dieser verfluchte Wichser!« Cynthia stand auf und stackste auf verdammt schönen Louboutins davon.

»Wo willst du hin?« rief America ihr nach.

»Na wohin wohl? Ich werde Richards Seitensprung aufdecken! Der Schlappschwanz kann sich auf was gefasst machen!«

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst? Anscheinend schon. 

»Man«, lachte ein Mann am Tisch hinter mir. »Hat diese Frau Temperament!«

Als ich mich umdrehte, um den Kerl mit wütenden Blicken zu durchbohren, traute ich meinen Augen kaum. Es war Blondie. Der Blondie, der mir die Credits für meine Schuhe und das Kleid erstatten wollte, die sein Freund, der zufälligerweise neben ihm saß, vollkommen ruiniert hatte. Zeitgleich jedoch drehte sich auch Kumpel Nummer Drei um, um mir direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Angenehmer war der immer noch nicht geworden. Abrupt drehte ich mich wieder zu Kamber und America. 

Ich tupfte mir schnell den Mund trocken und erhob mich. »Ich werde einmal nach Cynthia sehen.« Als Kamber und America Anstalten machten sich zu erheben, winkte ich ab. »Nein, nein. Bleibt ruhig. Amüsiert euch! Schließlich habt ihr eine grässliche Busfahrt hinter euch. Ich mach das schon.«

»Sehen wir uns heute Abend noch?«, fragte America. »Wir wollten doch runter zum Boardwalk!«

»Ja, klar.« Ich lächelte. »Um sechs?« 

»Okay«, nickte America verständnisvoll. Manchmal konnte sie einfach nur wunderbar Einfühlsam sein und dafür war ich ihr im Moment unendlich dankbar. 

»Okay«, sagte ich, verschwand in Richtung Ausgang und ließ einen halbvollen Cosmopolitan zurück. 

Vielleicht hatte America Recht mit dem gehabt, was sie heute morgen zu uns sagte. Vielleicht war mein kleiner Unfall gestern wirklich ein schlechtes Zeichen für unser Wochenende in Atlantic City. Ein Anzeichen dafür, dass wir alle wieder schnurstracks zurück nach Hause fahren sollten. Auch wenn mein Unfall kein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür war, so war Cynthias Beziehungs-Malheur dies sicher. 

Ich erreichte die Lobby. Keine Cynthia. Ich sah auf den Fahrstuhl, dessen Stockwerkanzahl immer höher wurde. Sie befand sich also schon im Aufzug. Verdammt. 

Energisch drückte ich immer wieder den Liftknopf, obwohl ich wusste, dass das auch nichts brachte. Cynthia würde bereits oben sein und egal, was Richard gerade tat, sie würde ihre Beziehung mit Karacho gegen die Wand fahren. 

Nach einigen Sekunden kam der Fahrstuhl langsam wieder herunter zur Lobby. Jetzt wusste ich es mit absoluter Gewissheit: Es war zu spät. 

Aber war es wirklich so einfach? War es im Leben wirklich so, als führe man mit einem Fahrstuhl? Gab es wirklich immer nur zwei Wege? Gradlinig hinauf ins Penthouse, wo einem das schöne und vollkommene Leben einer erfolgreichen Karrierefrau, vielleicht auch Mutter, erwartete? Oder eben ganz tief in den Keller? Und wohin der Keller führte, war wohl klar.


	2. Asche

So unglaublich es auch klingen mag, zu Beginn meines Studiums an der Starfleet Academy belegte ich Medizin. Keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf gekommen war gerade dieses Fach zu studieren, doch ich tat es. Was ich später auch bereute. Denn mein Herz schlug nicht für das Lebendige, sondern für die Mechanik. Deshalb hatte ich auch nicht den leisesten Schimmer, wie ich Cynthia wieder zusammenflicken sollte.

Ich fand meine Freundin im Badezimmer ihrer Suite neben der Toilette zusammengesunken und sich die Seele aus dem Leib heulend. Zuvor war ich im Wohnbereich an Richard und dem Mädchen vom Zimmerservice vorbeigelaufen. Letztere hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand so zu tun, als täte ihr die ganze Sache leid. Im Gegenteil. Sie höhnte auch noch herum, indem sie nackt durch das Apartment zur Einbauküche lief, um sich Sekt aus dem Drinkfach im Kühlschrank zu holen. Dieses dreckige, kleine Lächeln begleitete sie auf Schritt und Tritt. 

Richard dagegen saß wie das kleinste Stück Elend auf dem Sofa, das ich je in meinem Leben zu sehen bekommen hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Hose wieder angezogen und stützte nun den Kopf auf seine Hände, als hätte er mehr als nur Kopfschmerzen. Die wohl übelste Migräne der Welt: Das Wissen, dass man mit vollem Bewusstsein seinen Partner betrogen hatte. Ich muss gestehen, dass es mich wunderte. Bei beiden. Ich hatte mir immer ausgemalt, wenn Richard fremdgehen würde, wäre er derjenige, der sagte: »Nimm's locker, Baby. Ist doch halb so wild!«. Und nun war es das Zimmerservicemädchen. Tja, Atlantic City war voll von kleinen und großen Diven, egal, ob sie nun die Rich Bitch von einem Hotelmogul oder ein einfaches Zimmermädchen waren. Nur Richard gehörte nicht dazu. Mal abgesehen davon, das der ein Kerl ist.

»Ich hab's gewusst«, empfing mich Cynthia, als ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir verschloss »Ich hab's die ganze Zeit über gewusst. Ich hab' geahnt, dass dieser kleine Pisser nicht treu sein kann.« Ihre Stimme klang fremd, fast so, als wäre sie sturzbetrunken. Aber vielleicht empfand ich es auch nur so, weil diese Cynthia mir absolut fremd war. So verletzlich und gebrochen hatte ich sie nur einmal gesehen: Als man ihr aufgrund ihres Geschlechts einen Job verwehrt hatte. 

Ich kniete mich vor ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm. Ich hatte es in solchen Situationen nicht so mit Worten. Außerdem war die neutrale Position, die beste, die man eigentlich einnehmen konnte. Negativ war, wenn man einfach nur da stand und zusah; positiv - oder vermeintlich positiv - war, wenn man aktiv teil an ihrem Kummer nahm, vielleicht noch mitweinte, wie America es tun würde, oder eben den Kerl mit wüsten Beschimpfungen zu donnerte, a lá Kamber und Cynthia. Bei beidem konnte man eventuell etwas falsch machen, was die anderen einem dann später vorhalten konnten. Wenn man also nur in den Arm nahm und nichts sagte, war man aus der »Du hast nichts getan!«-Zone und dem »Was hast du da nur von dir gegeben?«-Bereich raus. Also war das »In den Arm nehmen«-Terrain das sicherste. Auch in brenzligen Situationen ließ mich meine Logik nicht allein. Was ein Glück. Sonst hätte ich auf dieser Welt keine zwei Stunden überlebt. 

Es klopfte an der Tür. 

»Cynthia?«, ertönte Richards leise und sogar fast traurige Stimme. »Cynthia, ist alles in Ordnung?«

»Ob alles in Ordnung ist?!«, wiederholte sie und ich zuckte aufgrund der Lautstärke zusammen. »Ich zeig dir gleich mal, ob alles in Ordnung ist, du kleiner Wichser!« Doch ich hielt sie zurück. Cynthia wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften, doch ich war einfach von Natur aus stärker. Sie hatte keine Chance und ich wollte lediglich ein kleines Massaker vermeiden. Sie würde es verstehen. Später, wenn sie wieder zur Besinnung kam und das Thema Richard abgehackt war. Cynthia gab sich geschlagen. »Nein, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung und nun verpiss' dich endlich!«

»Es tut mir leid, okay?« Seine Stimme klang brüchig. »Das war ein beschissener Fehler, verdammt noch mal!«

»Komm schon, Richard«, ertönte die Stimme der Zimmerservicetussi. »Geh' da weg. Deine Freundin hat sie doch nicht mehr alle.«

»Ex«, schrie Cynthia fuchsteufelswild und als Richard mit seinem Mitbringsel verschwand, begann sie wieder zu heulen. Sogar ich hatte bemerkt, wie hart es für sie gewesen war, dieses Wort auszusprechen und wie hart es für Richard gewesen sein musste, dies aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Ich glaubte beinahe, er liebte sie wirklich und sie hatte ihn geliebt. Nun ja, die Betonung hierbei lag auf »hatte«. 

Manchmal war es schon verwunderlich, wie aus den hell lodernden Flammen der Leidenschaft und Liebe schnell das graue und kalte Etwas wurde, dass man Asche nannte. 

~*~

 

Der Boardwalk am Abend war wunderschön. Es hatte etwas die ganzen Lichter der Läden zu sehen und gleichzeitig einen wundervollen Ausblick auf die offene See zu haben. Ich war zwar keine sonderliche Romantikerin, zog die Panoramen, die die Natur mir bot, dennoch den künstlichen Erzeugnissen auf Raumschiffen vor. Vielleicht weil ich wusste, dass letztere nicht wirklich echt waren. 

Cynthia hingegen konnte sich heute Abend nicht so ganz für die wunderschöne Aussicht begeistern. Sie starrte einfach nur lustlos den Boardwalk entlang und wartete anscheinend darauf, dass wir vier wieder zurück schlenderten, damit sie sich in meiner Suite die Augen ausheulen konnte. Richard wollte sie vorläufig nicht mehr sehen. Nach dem Fiasko von heute Nachmittag mehr als nur verständlich. Also schlief sie vorerst bei mir, denn ihr Ex-Freund hatte so viel Anstand, aber vielleicht auch Reue besessen, uns nicht hochkantig aus dem Hotel zu schmeißen. Also konnten wir unser Wochenende mehr oder minder ruhig fortsetzen. 

Natürlich würde ich vor unserer Abreise noch einmal versuchen mit Richard zu reden. Damit auch er die Chance bekam, die Geschichte von seinem Standpunkt aus darzulegen. Vielleicht war es ja alles anders, als gedacht? Unverhofft geschah bekanntlich oft. Und ich war nicht die Art von Frau, die einem Mann, nur weil er sie betrogen hatte, gleich die Pest an den Hals wünschte. Auch Männer hatten Gefühle und auch sie bereuten die Dinge, die sie taten manchmal aufrichtig. 

Es gab sie noch, die ehrlichen Männer. Sie waren nur schwerer zu finden als diese Macho-Arschlöcher. Denn sie schlossen ihr Herz in einen dieser bombenfesten Bunker ein, damit es ja keine Frau stahl und zerstören konnte. Sie taten auf unnahbar und absolut tough, dabei waren sie nichts als verletzliche, kleine Jungen, die sich einmal in ihrem Leben nach wahrer Liebe sehnten. 

Aber sie starben, leider Gottes, aus. Es wurden immer weniger. Denn immer mehr entschieden sich für die Macho-Arschloch-Schiene. Weiß Gott, warum!

Genau in diesem Moment entdeckte America einen Andenkenstand, der sie wirklich interessierte. 

»Oh, schaut mal!«, rief sie begeistert. »Hier haben sie Lippenstift in Form von Hotel- und Casinotürmen! Oder hier«, sie hielt triumphierend eine kleine Miniatur von unserem Hotel in die Höhe. »Ist das nicht Richards Hotel?«

Augenblicklich erwachte Cynthia aus ihrer Starre. »Wie bitte?« Sie riss America die Miniatur aus der Hand. »Wie viel wollen Sie dafür?«, fragte sie anschließend den Verkäufer, der den Preis auf zwanzig Dollar festlegte. »Zwanzig Dollar?! Na gut, das soll der Spaß mir wert sein.« Sie kramte aus ihrer Michael Kors' die Prada-Clutch und überreichte dem Kerl zwanzig Dollar.

»Welcher Spa - «

America brach ab, als Cynthia die Figur auf den Boden warf und mit ihren knallroten Louboutins darauf trat. 

»Das nenn' ich mal Antiaggressionstraining«, meinte Kamber mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anderem. 

Ich, für meinen Teil, starrte auf die vollkommen zerstörte Nachbildung unseres Hotels und dachte »Arme Cynthia, armer Richard und armes Hotel«.  
~*~

 

Als ich Cynthia vor vielen Jahren kennenlernte, hatte ich sie für ihr großes Mundwerk bewundert. Ich war eher das gut erzogene Stadtmädchen gewesen und neben ihr hatte ich immer ausgesehen, wie ein Mauerblümchen oder der totale Bauerntrampel. Es war nicht meine Art laut zu werden. Es lag mir vielmehr daran meine Meinung so kultiviert und höflich auszudrücken, wie nur irgendwie möglich, ohne das ich tausend andere damit vor den Kopf stieß. Aufgrund dieser Veranlagung hatte mein Vater in Betracht gezogen, mich in der Diplomatie ausbilden zu lassen. Aber ich beharrte auf Medizin und später dann auf das Ingenieurswesen. Wo ich heute noch tätig bin und ich liebe, liebe, liebe meinen Job.

Was ich damit sagen will? Das Leben spielte manchmal seltsame Karten, die wir versuchten, irgendwie sinnvoll zu legen, meist aber daran scheiterten. So wie Cynthia. Doch ihr Tief hielt sich nicht lange. Nachdem sie die Nacht bei mir verbracht hatte, schien sie wie ausgewechselt. Sie war wieder voll und ganz Cynthia - auch, wenn sie immer noch versuchte, Richard so gut es eben ging zu meiden. Wenn sie ihm dann einmal zufällig begegnete, stolzierte sie arrogant an ihm vorbei. Ihre Art, sich vor weiteren Verletzungen zu schützen: Keine Rücksicht auf andere nehmen.

Doch ich sah, wie sehr Richard diese Behandlung zusetzte, bemerkte jedoch auch, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war Cynthia darauf anzusprechen. Später vielleicht. Zu einem passenderen Zeitpunkt. Wobei es so einen meist nicht gab. 

Wir verabredeten uns vier zum Lunch im Pavillon. Ich saß goldrichtig. Gegenüber von mir schimmerte das Wasser des Swimming Pools im Sonnenlicht und hinter mir herrschte der kühle Schatten, den das Hotelgebäude auf die Pool-Anlage warf. Nicht zu heiß und nicht zu kalt. Einfach herrlich. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Gegessen hatte ich so gut wie nichts. Irgendwie schmeckte mir hier nicht das Geringste. 

Irgendwann riss mich Cynthia aus meiner inneren Ruhe.

»Was?«, fragte ich teilnahmslos und öffnete ein Auge. 

»Siehst du die Typen da hinten? Die starren uns die ganze Zeit an!«

Oh nein. Die alte Cynthia war zurück! Rette sich wer kann!

»Na und?«

»Na und?«, gab Cynthia unfreundlich zurück. »Na, hör' mal! Das sind die Kerle aus dem Casino von vor zwei Tagen!«

»Und?«

Sie schnaufte. »Mit dir kann man wirklich gar nichts anfangen.«

»Tut mir leid. Aber mir steht nicht der Sinn danach. Ich dachte, das hier sollte so ein Mädchen-Ding werden«, sagte ich gelassen. »Ohne Männer.«

»Ein bisschen Spaß kann nicht schaden.« Cynthia zuckte mit den Achseln. »Außerdem ist für 'nen schnellen Quickie immer Zeit.«

Genervt schloss ich meine Augen wieder. Cynthia und ihr Sex. Langsam begann ich Richard zu vermissen. Ich setzte meine Pilotenbrille mit den abgedunkelten Gläsern und dem goldenen Gestell auf und lehnte mich wieder zurück. 

»Wie der hier hin guckt«, ließ sich America vernehmen. 

»Ganz schön dreist«, kam es von Kamber. Leichte Resignation lag in ihrer Stimme. 

»Ja, nicht?«, sagte Cynthia vollauf begeistert. Sie liebte solche Kerle. Ihrer Meinung nach, konnten jene besonders gut vögeln. »Das richtige für mich!« Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. »Wenn er innerhalb einer Stunde nicht bei mir ist, dann werd' ich ihn holen!« Und das war auch nicht gut.

Ich nahm die Sonnenbrille von der Nase. »Oh ja«, meinte ich. »Nachdem was du im Casino abgezogen hast, will er dich ganz sicher sehen.«

»Anscheinend schon, wenn e die ganze Zeit hier rüber linst!«

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Ich geh schwimmen. Kommt wer mit?«

»Nein, danke. Keine Lust«, winkte Kamber ab und auch Cynthia verneinte. 

»Oh, ja! Ich!«, sagte America und sprang auf. Sie nahm ihr Handtuch von der Stuhllehne und folgte mir zum Pool. Auf dem Weg dorthin ließ ich Cynthia nicht aus den Augen, ebenso wenig Blondie, der ihr die ganze Zeit diese Art von Blicken zuwarf, die ich von Cynthias One Night Stands nur zu gut kannte. 

Vorsichtig tapste America ins kühle Nass. Da sich im Pool nur zwei Leute und das am hinteren Ende befanden, entschied ich mich dafür, kopfüber hineinzuspringen. Es war immer wie elektrisierend, wenn ein warmer Körper ins eiskalte Wasser sprang. Dieser Kälteschock - einfach unvergleichlich. 

Als ich wieder auftauchte richtete ich den Ausschnitt meines Badeanzuges. Ein wundervolles Stück Mode, das mich auch eine Stange Geld gekostet hatte, wie alles in meinem Schrank. Er war wunderbar weiß und an Bauch und Dekolleté ausgeschnitten. Mein Lieblingsstück. America trug ihren roséfarbenen Neckholder und Kamber den Hawaiiprint-Bikini. Cynthia toppte natürlich wieder alles. Ihr roter Monokini fiel bereits auf ein Kilometer Entfernung auf. 

America und ich liefen mehr durchs Wasser, als das wir denn wirklich schwammen. Wir redeten - was ein Wunder - über Cynthia. 

»Ich meine es ernst«, flüsterte sie eindringlich. »Das macht sie nur, um über die Pleite mit Richard hinweg zu kommen.«

»Wenn es was bringt, dann lass sie«, meinte ich Schulter zuckend. »Wenigstens ist sie nicht mehr so depressiv wie gestern.«

»Aber sich anderen Männern an den Hals zu werfen macht es auch nicht besser!«

»Wirklich?« Ich sah sie lächelnd an. »Das hat sie doch schon vorher getan, noch bevor sie Richard überhaupt kennengelernt hat. Also, wenn du mich fragst, bewegt sie sich wieder auf vertrautem Terrain. Beziehungen sind nichts für sie. Das ist einfach nicht ihr Ding.«

»Ihr Ding kann es aber auch nicht sein, mit jedem Mann ins Bett zu steigen, der ihr über den Weg läuft«, schmollte America. 

»Sie ist eben nicht so fürs Heiraten und Kinder kriegen«, sagte ich lächelnd. »Haben Pornostars etwa Kinder?«

America musste lachen, als ich sie daran erinnerte, was Cynthia vor einiger Zeit in unserem Stammcafé gesagt hatte. Das war aber auch ihr bisher bester Spruch gewesen und davon gab es so einige. Mochte sie manchmal ein noch so großer Quälgeist sein - wir hatten sie dennoch lieb. 

»Wahrscheinlich nicht«, sie schmunzelte. 

»America lächelt«, sagte ich und spritzte ihr Wasser ins Gesicht. 

Manchmal fragte ich mich ehrlich, wie alt wir eigentlich wirklich waren. Also vierzig haute wirklich nicht hin. Wohl eher sechzehn. Ja, das wäre passender. Jedenfalls begann America nach dem ersten Schock die Wassermengen zurückzusenden. Bis...

»Sieh mal«, sagte sie verwundert.

»Was?« Ich drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse, bis ich den Pavillon genau im Blick hatte. 

»Das ist doch einer dieser drei Kerle, von dem du uns erzählt hast«, meinte America verwirrt. »Dessen Freund dein Kleid zerstört hat.«

»Was will Blondie an unserem Tisch?« Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. 

Hatte Cynthia es doch geschafft, ihn mit ihren Blicken zu sich zu locken oder steckte mehr dahinter? Man. Noch nicht einmal im Urlaub konnte ich mit meinem »Um die Ecke«-Denken aufhören. Anscheinend war ich viel zu sehr Starfleet Offizier. 

Plötzlich deutet Cynthia auf America und mich, schien geradezu begeistert von etwas, das ihr Blondie sagte, woraufhin dieser den Arm hob. Keine zehn Sekunden später kamen der Kerl, der mich im Casino umgerannt hatte, und der finstere Vulkanier. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein, aber beobachtete mich das Spitzohr etwa wie etwas, das er am Liebsten töten möchte? Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ich war nun wirklich vielen Vulkaniern begegnet, die streng nach Suraks Lehren lebten, doch niemals hatte mich jemand von ihnen mit solch einer offenliegenden Feindseligkeit bedacht, wie dieser Mann. Sein Freund hingegen versuchte angestrengt nicht in meine Richtung zu sehen. Anscheinend schämte er sich immer noch wegen dieses Vorfalls. Der arme Wicht. Cynthia hatte ihm wirklich zu gesetzt. 

Als das Trio verschwunden war, stieg ich aus dem Wasser. America folgte dicht auf. 

»Was war das denn?«, herrschte ich Cynthia sogleich an. 

»Oh, nichts weiter«, winkte diese leichtfertig ab. Ich griff nach dem Handtuch, das mir Kamber entgegen hielt und legte es um meine Schultern. »Er hat uns lediglich zum Essen eingeladen.«

»Und dich zum vögeln«, meinte Kamber abfällig. 

»Das kam überhaupt nicht zur Sprache!«

»Oh, natürlich nicht. Aber es reicht, wie ihr euch angesehen habt!«, keifte Kamber zurück. 

»Wenn ihr mit diesem Rosenkrieg nun fertig seid«, fuhr ich leicht gereizt dazwischen. »Würde ich gerne mit meinem fortfahren. - Also: was sollte das?!«

»Er will den Schaden wieder gut machen, den der Trottel verursacht hat«, rechtfertigte Cynthia sich. »Und ich habe zugesagt. Heute Abend um acht im Belafonte.«

Ich sah sie entgeistert an. »Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?«

Sie nickte. »Doch.«

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. »Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass die Sache für mich gegessen ist! Ich geh da nicht hin.«

»Du musst«, flehte sie und zog an meinem Arm. »Ich brauche heute unbedingt etwas zum Vögeln!«

»Wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich meinen, du willst kochen«, gab ich sarkastisch von mir. Ja, ja. Mein Galgenhumor. Wie oft hatte er mich schon vor mir selbst gerettet? Oft genug. »Na gut. Aber nur eine Stunde - und höchstens zwei! Wehe, wenn nicht! Dann kannst du heute Nacht bei America oder Kamber schlafen!«

»Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen«, sie grinste. »Ich werd' schon eine MITschlafgelegenheit finden.« Sie zwinkerte mir zu, woraufhin sie von mir nur ein Paar gehobener Brauen erntete. 

Wieder einmal typisch Cynthia. So viel zu unserem Mädels-Wochenende. 

»Ich hoffe, du nimmst dir morgen nichts vor«, murmelte Kamber. 

»Wieso?«

»Na, weil jemand hier vulkanische Vierzig wird?«

»Oh«, machte Cynthia und lächelte. »Das krieg ich schon hin, vertraut mir. Ich werde sogar die Erste sein, die unserer Vierzig gratuliert.«

~*~

 

Das Belafonte lag am Rande Atlantic Citys, weit weg von den vielen Spielhallen und den Casinos. Es war ziemlich Vintage. Man kam sich vor, als befände man sich wirklich wie im Jahre 1920. Jedenfalls konnte man den Inhabern nicht vorwerfen, Kunden mit falscher Werbung anzulocken. Ob ich hier etwas zu mir nehmen würde, was mir auch wirklich schmeckte, war wieder eine andere Frage. Aber das würde ich bald herausfinden.

Cynthia hatte das aufreizendste Outfit angezogen, das sie finden konnte. Quietschgelbes Jacket, das sie unterhalb der Brust zugeknöpft und oberhalb offen trug. Es bot viel Einblick, aber sie galt immer noch nicht als nackt. Dazu noch ein ebenso quietschgelber Bürorock und schwarze Peeptoes und ihr »Fick mich«-Outfit war perfekt.

America hingegen setzte auf eine gewisse Klasse - das kleine Schwarze. Kamber mit ihrem karamellfarbenen Cocktailkleid auf chick. Und ich hatte mich für den schwarzen Hosenanzug mit dem goldenen Gürtel entschieden. Zu viert gingen wir nun durch den Doppeltüreingang des Restaurants und Cynthia meldete uns als Begleitungen eines gewissen James Tiberius. Wir wurden von einer Frau in schwarz-weiß einmal quer durchs Restaurant und eine Treppe hinauf geführt, wo uns die drei »Gentlemen«, wie sie sie nannte, bereits erwarteten.

Cynthia sah auf ihr Handy und lächelte triumphierend. »Nicht zu früh und nicht zu spät. Das nenn' ich mal 'ne Glanzleistung.«

»Also ich nenne so etwas pünktlich sein«, meinte ich und wir machten uns auf zu James & Co.

»Ladies!« Blondie stand auf. Ich konnte mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, dass dieser Volltrottel dieser J.T. war. »Ich freue mich, dass Sie es einrichten konnten.« 

»Oh, für Sie doch immer, James«, sagte Cynthia übertrieben freundlich. 

Ich beugte mich zu Kamber. »Mir wird gleich schlecht.«

Sie lächelte minimal. »Keine Sorge. Ich geh aus der Bahn.«

James versuchte ein absoluter Gentleman zu sein. Er richtete sogar die Stühle von Cynthia, America und Kamber. Nur ich lehnte ab. »Nein, danke.« Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein Kellner an unseren Tisch kam. »Möchten die Herrschaften etwas trinken?«

»Ähm, ja«, sagte James. »Ladies?«

»Sekt, Champagner, Cosmopolitan«, antwortete Cynthia sofort und deutete der Reihe nach auf Kamber, America und mich.

»Und für Sie, Miss?«

»Sex on the Beach«, sagte sie in ihrer tiefen »Ich will dich für's Bett«-Stimme und warf einen vielseitigen Blick auf James.

Ich schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. 

»In Ordnung«, sagte der Kellner gedehnt und warf James und Cynthia verwirrte Blicke zu. »Die Herren?«

»Na, super«, wisperte Kamber mir zu. »Ein weiteres Restaurant, in dem ich mich nie wieder blicken lassen kann.«

Ich versuchte, mir ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Aber das ging gründlich schief. »Wenigstens hat sie für heut' Nacht etwas. Dann geht sie uns nicht auf die Nerven.« Kamber rollte mit den Augen und wir verfolgten weiter Cynthias Bestreben nach männlicher Aufmerksamkeit. 

Ich konnte nicht sagen, was es war, doch ich fühlte mich seltsam fehl am Platz, in diesem Restaurant, auf diesem Stuhl, mit diesen Leuten. Als ich dann noch direkt geradeaus sah, wurde dieses Gefühl nicht gerade besser. Dieser unerträglich grimmige Vulkanier sah mich direkt an. Sein angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert. Als wäre ich eine Schabe oder ein Invalid. Es schien ihn noch nicht einmal zu stören, dass ich bemerkt hatte, wie er mich anstarrte. Also entschied ich mich für die Offensive. 

»Entschuldigung«, sagte ich ernsthaft. »Gibt es ein Problem?«

»Sollte es das?«, war die Gegenfrage. Die Gespräche am Tisch waren augenblicklich verstummt und alle zehn Augen huschten zwischen mir und diesem grässlichen Vulkanier hin und her. Ehrlich. Ich hatte nichts gegen Vulkanier, schließlich zählte auch ich zu dieser Volksgruppe, aber dieser Mann brachte das Wasser nun wirklich zum Überlaufen. 

»Ich weiß nicht«, erwiderte ich. »Aber irgendetwas muss doch sein, wenn sie mich die ganze Zeit anstarren, als wäre ich ein Stück Dreck, das unter Ihrer Schuhsohle klebt.« 

Wow. Das klang ziemlich hart und an Cynthias Gesichtsausdruck erkannte ich, dass es noch viel härter war. Doch der Typ vor mir ließ sich von meiner Antwort kaum beirren. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem vulkanischen Wein, den er bestellt hatte und sah mir wieder direkt in die Augen. Ich hätte ihm in diesem Moment so eine verpassen können. 

»Sie sind Vulkanierin.«

»Sehr gut beobachtet«, gab ich sarkastisch zurück. 

»Und tragen Emotionen zur Schau.«

Ich hatte es geahnt. Das musste kommen. »Das hier ist eine freie Galaxy, ein freier Planet und ein freies Land, oder nicht?«

»Aber natürlich«, stimmte James zu, der von mir und dem wirklich überaus unhöflichen Vulkanier geflissentlich ignoriert wurde. Das hier war Kriegsgebiet und er hatte darauf nichts zu suchen. 

»Sie sind nicht von Vulkan, nehme ich an?«

»Ganz im Gegenteil, Mister«, sagte ich. »Ich komme von Vulkan.« Ich merkte selber, wie bissig ich klang. 

»Verstehe.« Und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. Einfach so. Mir nichts, dir nichts zu Ende. Der Kerl war wirklich schräg. Ich hoffte, wenn dieses Wochenende vorbei war, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen müsste. Als ich zu meinen Freundinnen sah, merkte ich, dass auch sie keine großen Sympathien für ihn hegten. Gut so. Schließlich waren sie meine Freundinnen. 

»Okay«, sagte Cynthia schließlich viel zu enthusiastisch. »Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?« Sie wandte sich wieder diesem James zu. 

Ich wollte gerade meinen Cosmopolitan an die Lippen führen, als mich jemand von rechts ansprach. Es war der Kerl, der mein Kleid plus Schuhe ruiniert hatte. 

»Ich wollte mich noch einmal für neulich entschuldigen«, sagte er vorsichtig. »Für das Kleid und die Schuhe und dafür, dass mein Freund Sie wegen des Geldes so sehr in Bedrängnis brachte.«

»Alles halb so wild«, winkte ich ab. »Es war ein Unfall. Nichts weiter. Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf darüber. Außerdem hat sich meine Freundin auch nicht besser verhalten.«

Er lachte leise. »Oh, ja. Sie ist sehr temperamentvoll.«

»Das ist sie.«

»Leonard McCoy«, sagte er.

»T'Maire.«

»Sind Sie oft in Atlantic City?«

»Nein, nein. Das hier ist nur für ein Wochenende. In drei Tagen heißt es wieder ab nach Hause.«

»Verstehe. Und in welche Stadt?«

»Oh, nein! Es ist nicht wirklich mein Zuhause, verstehen Sie?«, versuchte ich klar zu stellen, was ich meinte. 

»Genau!«, klinkte sich nun auch America in das Gespräch ein. »Sie kehrt am Montag wieder zurück nach San Francisco, um das nächste Shuttle zu besteigen, das sie zum Hangar bringt.«

»Starfleet?«, fragte McCoy verwundert.

»Ja«, nickte ich.

»Welche Abteilung?«

»Ingenieurswesen.«

»Wirklich? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet.«

»Oh, das höre ich oft.«

»Ich arbeite auch bei Starfleet, wissen Sie.«

»Und als was?«

»Unser werter Leonard ist Arzt, nicht wahr, Pille?«

»Ganz genau«, stimmte McCoy zu, der von James den etwas seltsam klingenden Beinamen »Pille« erhalten hatte. 

»Ihr Spitzname bezieht sich auf Ihren Beruf?«

»Ähm, ja«, sagte er. »Freunde und ihre lächerlichen Spitznamen. Was soll man dagegen schon machen?«

»Das kenn' ich«, meinte ich seufzend. »Nur weil ich demnächst vierzig werde, nennen mich meine Freundinnen ständig »die vulkanische Vierzig«.«

»Sie werden wirklich vierzig?«, fragte er. »Danach sehen Sie gar nicht aus.«

»Das hoffe ich doch«, ich lächelte. 

Dr. McCoy und ich unterhielten uns noch weiter über Starfleet, das Alter und natürlich das Schreckenerregende an Geburtstagen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich, wie uns der immerzu grimmige Vulkanier - der Doktor hatte ihn mir als Spock vorgestellt - beobachtete und mit Sicherheit auch zuhörte. Seltsamer Mann. 

Später verabschiedeten wir uns. Es war später, als gedacht geworden. Kaum zu glauben, es hatte mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, auch wenn sich das Essen wieder einmal als absolut ungenießbar erwiesen hatte. Ich und meine sogar für Vulkanier absonderlichen Geschmacksnerven. 

Die Verabschiedung von James und Cynthia verlief nicht so förmlich wie bei uns übrigen. Anscheinend hatten sie sich ausreichend genug kennengelernt, um zu dem Schluss zu gelangen, dass sie beide für den jeweils anderen »fickenswert« waren, wie Cynthia so gern sagte. Solange sie es bei ihm taten, bitte sehr. Sie sollte sich von mir bloß nicht aufhalten lassen. Dann hatte ich mein Bett für heute Nacht wenigstens wieder für mich allein. Es war viel angenehmer so. 

America und Kamber verabschiedeten sich in der Lobby von mir. Ebenso wie die anderen, die nach und nach aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen, bis ich allein und als letzte im Penthousebereich ankam. Und zufälligerweise wollte in diesem Moment Cynthias Asche den Aufzug betreten. Beinahe wäre Richard in mich hineingelaufen, hätte er im letzten Moment nicht noch den Kopf gehoben. 

»T'Maire«, sagte er überrascht und ließ mich aus dem Fahrtsuhl steigen. 

»Richard«, antwortete ich milde lächelnd.

»Wie geht es dir?«

»Oh, gut«, sagte ich. »Sehr gut sogar. Ich komme gerade vom Abendessen mit dem ganzen Rest. Du weißt schon, ich und die Mädels.«

»Ja klar.« Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Es war unglaublich. Der einst so taffe und unnahbare Richard Eigenberg war auf einmal verlegen. »Wart ihr auswärts essen? Ich hab euch heute nämlich nicht im Restaurant gesehen. Nicht, dass ich euch hinterherspionieren würde! Gott, nein.«

»Ja, waren wir.« Ich nickte. Irgendwie kam mir diese Situation surreal vor. »Im Belafonte. Und keine Sorge. Ich hatte dich nicht in Verdacht.«

Er lächelte müde. »Wie geht's Cynthia?«

»Wie immer, denke ich. Du kennst sie ja. Mitteilsam ist sie in solchen Dingen nie so wirklich.«

Just in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls erneut. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum - dieser fiese Vulkanier stieg aus, dieser Spock, wie ihn McCoy genannt hatte! Wieder starrte er mich fies an, während er vorüber ging. Auch Richard bemerkte dies. 

»Wer ist 'n das?«, fragte er und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. 

»Irgendsoein Vulkanier namens Spock«, antwortete ich ihm und ließ das Spitzohr keine Sekunde aus den Augen. »Hab ihn auch erst heute so richtig kennengelernt. Naja, was heißt hier kennengelernt? Wir kannten noch nicht einmal unsere Namen und waren uns schon sprichwörtlich an der Gurgel. Ich glaube, er mag mich nicht.«

»Hm«, machte Richard. »Hör' mal, T'Maire. Sollte euch hier irgendeiner Probleme machen, dann sagt mir sofort Bescheid, okay? Das mein' ich ernst.«

Und da sah ich es: Spock schloss die Tür zu PH6 auf. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ihm gehörte diese Suite. Mir wurde übel. Mehr als übel sogar. Zu wissen, dass der Mann, der mich wohl am meisten in diesem Universum hasste, so gut wie neben mir wohnte, nur durch einen simplen Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt, zu dem wir beide Zugang hatten. Wusste er, dass mir PH4 gehörte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Woher denn auch? Es würde ihn sicher noch nicht einmal interessieren. Dennoch nahm ich mir fest vor, diesen Gemeinschaftsraum nicht zu benutzen und meine Tür zu diesem immer fest verschlossen zu halten. Ich wollte ihn ganz und gar nicht in meiner Nähe haben. Es reichte schon, dass ich wusste, dass er da war. 

»Keine Sorge«, beschwichtigte ich ihn. »Wenn es so sein sollte, erfährst du es als Erster!«

»Okay.« Er nickte. »Ich muss dann auch los. Und hey!« Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl und gerade als sich die Türhälften schließen wollten, hielt er noch einmal seinen Arm dazwischen, auf das sie durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zurückgleiten mussten. »Kannst du bei Cynthia ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen? Die ganze Sache tut mir unendlich leid, weißt du? Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht verletzen.«

Da war sie wieder, Cynthias Asche, überall auf seinem Körper. Ich wusste, für Cynthia war diese Asche, die vor mir stand, so gut wie tot, aber ich brachte es nicht übers Herz Richard das zu sagen. Er hätte es nicht ertragen. Oder ich. Beides war durchaus zulässig in dieser Situation. 

»Ich werd's versuchen«, versicherte ich ihm und er ließ seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gleiten.

»Danke, T'Maire.«

»Aber mach dir ja keine allzu großen Hoffnungen!«

Doch da waren die Türen bereits geschlossen und der Fahrstuhl mindestens ein Stockwerk tiefer. 

Irgendwo dort unten befanden sich nun Cynthia, James, Kamber, America und McCoy - und ich musste einsehen, dass jene Asche, die gerade von mir gegangen war, eigentlich gar kein wirkliches Ende bedeutet hatte. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie war es doch wieder ein Neubeginn, oder nicht? War Asche nicht gleichbedeutend mit Wiedergeburt? Mit jedem Tod begann Leben jedweder Art. Musste nicht auch erst der alte Phönix in Flammen aufgehen, damit sich ein neuer aus dessen Asche erheben konnte? Vielleicht war es auch so mit Cynthia. Vielleicht musste die alte, doch an Beziehungen glaubende Cynthia durch Richards Seitensprung sterben, damit sich eine neue Cynthia erheben konnte, die an ihrem alten Leben wieder festhalten konnte. 

Ich ging auf mein Zimmer. Als ich die Tür hinter mir verschloss und auf mein Bett zu trat, bemerkte ich die mittelgroße Schachtel darauf. »Was zum - ?«

Vielleicht war meine These auch auf mich selbst übertragbar. Vielleicht musste mein altes Kleid plus Schuhe gehen, nur damit etwas Neues zu mir kam. 

Ich öffnete die Schachtel. Ein neues Chanel, ein Paar neue Blaniks. 

Sofort sah ich zur Tür, die ins Nebenzimmer führte. Konnte dieser Spock...? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Außerdem war diese Tür verschlossen. Ich hatte sie doch selbst gestern verriegelt. Zur Sicherheit drückte ich die Klinge herunter. Die Tür ließ sich keinen Millimeter öffnen. Ich seufzte erleichtert, bis ich merkte, dass ich gar keinen Grund dazu hatte, erleichtert zu sein. Irgendjemand konnte einfach so unbemerkt in mein Zimmer. 

Aber vielleicht machte ich aus einer Mücke bloß einen viel zu übergewichtigen Elefanten. Bestimmt war es McCoy gewesen, der sich vor dem Essen immer noch schuldig aufgrund unseres kleinen Malheurs gefühlt hatte, und hatte mir meine Sachen ersetzt und sie einem Jungen vom Zimmerservice gegeben, auf das er sie in mein Zimmer bringen würde. Ich konnte mir bildlich vorstellen, wie der Doktor dem Jungen ein paar Credits in die Hand drückte, damit er die Schachtel ins Zimmer schmuggelte, während wir beim Abendessen saßen.


	3. Die Sache mit dem 'Älter werden'

Nachdem ich Chanel und Blanik erfolgreich in meinem Koffer verstaut hatte, legte ich mich aufs Bett und griff nach dem Buch, das auf dem Nachttischchen lag. Ich hatte eigentlich kein Faible für Liebes- oder Kitschromane, doch die »Selection«-Triologie aus dem frühen 21. Jahrhundert der Erde hatte es mir wirklich angetan. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass die Autorin 35 Mädchen antanzen ließ, damit jene sich um die Krone und einen Prinzen namens Maxon Schreave prügelten. Natürlich gab es diese eine Bitch und diese eine Prinzessin - im metaphorischen Sinne - und natürlich war Stress vorprogrammiert. Eigentlich eine total ausgelutschte Story, aber die Autorin vermarktete sie so gut, dass sie wie noch nie dagewesen erschien. Dabei war »Selection« nur ein weiterer, leicht veränderter Roman nach Suzanne Collins' »The Hunger Games«. Aber interessant. Ebenso wie die »Auslese« von Joelle Charbonneau. Unterhaltsam, aber eben nichts Neues. 

Genauso verhielt es sich mit Geburtstagen. Zwischen vier und zehn konnte man es kaum erwarten, Geschenke zu bekommen. Von elf bis neunzehn ging es nur noch darum, endlich alt genug zu werden, um nicht mehr als Kind durchzugehen. Und ab zwanzig flaute für gewöhnlich jeder Wunsch danach älter zu werden ab, aus Angst, irgendwann einmal auszusehen wie Mami oder Omi. In dieser Phase entwickelte man nämlich die absolute Altersphobie, was aber noch nicht gleichzusetzen war mit einer dieser Midlife-Crises - denn in letzterer war man bereits alt. 

Jedenfalls galt dies für Menschen. Nur nicht für Cynthia. Bereits fantastische Vierzig, machte sie keinen Hehl daraus, sich regelmäßig Botox spritzen oder hin und wieder das ein oder andere Lifting durchführen zu lassen. Wenn ich sie mir manchmal so ansah, dann glaubte ich, dass sie ihre Altersphobie niemals so ganz verloren, sondern immer tiefer in sich verankert hatte. Es würde jedenfalls die Tatsache erklären, dass sie ihre Ärzte manchmal als wichtiger einstufte, als ihre besten Freundinnen. 

Ich stand dem Älter werden eher kritisch gegenüber. Schließlich hatte Albert Einstein schon gesagt, dass die Zeit relativ sei, doch in meinem Fall traf das eher nicht zu. Je älter ich wurde, desto näher kam ich an den Punkt, an dem ich mich von meinen Freundinnen verabschieden musste. Menschen waren so kurzlebig. Fast wie Eintagsfliegen. Jedenfalls für mich. 

Bevor ich mich schlafen legte, kam Cynthia ein letztes Mal ins Zimmer, zog sich um, trug neuen Lippenstift auf und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. Man musste nicht überaus klug sein, um die Alkoholfahne zu bemerken, die noch im Zimmer blieb, als Cynthia bereits seit Langem fort war. 

~*~

 

Es musste etwa gegen ein Uhr gewesen sein, als ich aus einem dieser schönen Träume geweckt wurde, die man am liebsten nie mehr verlassen wollte. Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie so viel besser waren, als die Realität, die einen erwartete, wenn man die Augen wieder aufschlug. 

Ich hatte von der Selection geträumt und davon, dass ich eines dieser 35 Mädchen sein würde. Und ausgerechnet war ich jenes Mädchen, für das sich der Prinz am Ende entscheiden würde. Mit allem drum und dran. Ich hatte davon geträumt, wie ich sie fand, meine ganz große Liebe. Meinen Mr. Big. Nachdem ich im Traum einige Male gegen irgendwelche Gegenstände gelaufen war und mich damit total zum Affen gemacht hatte, entschied ich, dass dieser Traum echt war. Plötzlich Prinzessin sozusagen. Doch dann ging ich einen weit ausgelegten Korridor entlang und hörte seltsame Stöhngeräusche. Ich folgte diesen bis zu einer Tür und öffnete sie nach kurzem Zögern. Und da war es - das große Traumdisaster. Oder vielmehr: Da lag es auf dem Rücken. Cynthia und mein Mr. Big. 

Ich wachte auf. Nicht schweißgebadet oder sonderlich erschreckt. Nein. Ich wachte einfach nur auf und eine Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge. Wie weit ging Freundschaft? 

Würde Cynthia es jemals in ihrem Sexwahn wagen einen Kerl anzubaggern, mit dem ich zeitweise ging? Oder wäre das für sie verbotenes Terrain? Wobei... Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, dann reizte Cynthia gerade das Verbotene. 

In diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass sich das Stöhnen aus meinen Träumen in die Realität geschmuggelt hatte und es kam ganz klar aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hörte sich an, als ob...

»Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!«, wisperte ich erbost, schlug die Decke um und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Ich vergaß vor Wut sogar in meine Pantoffeln zu schlüpfen. 

Ich ging mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu und schloss sie auf. Wie konnte dieser Spock sich nur so erdreisten? War er wirklich so ignorant allem gegenüber, dass er sogar jeglichen Anstand fahren ließ? Und wer war diese Frau bei ihm? 

Ich riss die Tür auf. Dümmlicherweise tat Spock auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums genau dasselbe. »Was hat dieser Krach zu bedeuten Mr. Spock (Miss T'Maire)?«, riefen wir beide gleichzeitig aus und runzelten irritiert die Stirn, als wir den jeweils anderen an dessen Tür erblickten. Doch wenn er dort an der Tür stand und ich hier, von wem kam dann...?

»Oh, nein...«, sagten wir wieder synchron und wir drehten uns ebenfalls zeitgleich um. 

»Cynthia!«

»James!«

Cynthia sah unangenehm berührt auf. »Happy Birthday, Liebes!«

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ging zurück in mein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter mir zu. Wenig später tat Spock dasselbe, nur leiser. 

Na, toll. Ich war erst seit einer guten Stunde »vulkanische Vierzig« und mein Geburtstag war bereits im Eimer. Nur dank Cynthia und diesem James. Jetzt wusste ich wieder, warum ich Geburtstage noch hasste: Es gab immer Freunde und Fremde, die ihn zerstörten. Am Liebsten würde ich ihnen den Hals umdrehen. Jetzt war es jedenfalls beschlossen: Cynthia würde die letzte Nacht bei Kamber verbringen - oder bei diesem James. Ganz wie sie wollte. 

~*~

 

Sechs Stunden später begab ich mich hinunter ins Restaurant - allein. Irgendwie war mir heute morgen nicht danach zu Mute mit überhaupt irgendjemandem zu reden. Ich nahm Cynthia die Sache von vor sieben Stunden immer noch ziemlich übel und ich glaubte, dass dieser Ärger darüber, was sie allen Ernstes im Zimmer nebenan getrieben hatte, noch eine Weile anhalten würde. Vielleicht lernte sie dabei ja aus ihren Fehlern, wobei ich dies stark bezweifelte. 

Ich bestellte Müsli auf Joghurt und dazu ein Glas Orangensaft. Das wohl Einzige, das in diesem Laden hier schmeckte, wohl aber auch nur, weil sie alles davon geliefert bekamen. Ich wusste auch nicht. Ich glaubte, ich war einfach zu sehr an meine eigenen Kochkünste gewöhnt, die ich in den Syntheser auf der Kingston einprogrammiert hatte. 

Um halb acht betrat der Vulkanier mit der emporgezogenen Augenbraue den Saal. Diesmal ignorierte er mich geflissentlich. Gut so. Ich glaubte, hätte er mich heute genauso dämlich angeschaut wie sonst immer, ich wäre ihm an die Gurgel gegangen. Spock setzte sich jedoch nicht völlig aus meiner Reichweite. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus hatte ich ihn immer noch gut im Blick - und er mich. Es schien mir gerade so, als ob dieser Kerl es gerade darauf anlegte mich zu provozieren. 

Plötzlich setzte sich jemand auf den Stuhl gegenüber von mir und zum Glück war es nicht Cynthia. Aber Richard war auch nicht gerade besser, befand ich. 

»Wie geht es dir?«, fragte er ruhig und rief den Kellner an unseren Tisch. »Du siehst müde aus.«

»Geht so«, sagte ich bloß und widmete mich wieder meinem Müsli. 

»Hat der Kerl da vorn irgendetwas damit zu tun?«, er deutete mit dem Kinn zu Spock. 

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. »Oh, nein. Ganz und gar nicht.«

»Wer dann?«

Ich nahm mir Zeit, bevor ich ihm antwortete. Etwas in mir brannte nur darauf es ihm zu sagen. Einfach, um seinem Leiden bezüglich Cynthia ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber da gab es auch noch einen anderen Teil, der sagte, ich sollte die Klappe halten. Ich sollte ihm nicht unnötig weh tun. 

Aber ich entschied mich für die nackte und auch harte Wahrheit. »Cynthia ist der Grund.«

»Ist ihr was passiert?«, fragte er plötzlich und setzte sich gerader hin. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie alle Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf Sturm klingelten. 

»Nein, ihr geht's gut«, antwortete ich. »Es ist nur... Dir wird nicht gefallen, was sie getan hat. Mir hat es ja auch nicht.«

Auf seinen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck hin, begann ich ihm die »1 Uhr«-Geschichte, wie ich sie nur nannte, zu erzählen. Dabei wurde seine Miene immer ausdrucksloser und mein Mitleid für ihn wuchs. Er war eigentlich gar kein ach so schlechter Kerl. Gut, er hatte Cynthia betrogen und eigentlich sollte ich ihn hassen. Aber hatte Cynthia heute nicht das Gleiche getan? Waren sie nun nicht quitt? »Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte ich ihn und er nickte bloß. 

»Ja. Sicher.« Er fuhr sich über die Lider. »Ich komme mir nur ein bisschen dämlich vor, mehr nicht.«

»Du bist doch nicht dämlich«, sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn etwas zu trösten. Dieser Mann war wirklich am Boden, da wollte ich nicht noch volles Rohr auf ihm rumtrampeln. »Es ist nur so, dass Cynthia an Beziehungen nicht gewöhnt ist. An 'nen One Night Stand ja, aber nicht an was Festes.« Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Neben seinem Elend, sah meines wirklich winzig aus. »Vielleicht muss man sie in solchen Dingen erst einreiten.«

Er lachte heiser bei dieser Metapher, von der wir beide wussten, dass sie genau auf Cynthia zu traf. 

»Na, guck' mal einer an!«, sagte ich milde. »Er lächelt.«

»Danke, T'Maire«, sagte Richard daraufhin und erhob sich. Lauter sagte er dann, als habe er seine Männlichkeit endlich wiedergefunden, die er aufgrund von Cynthia verloren hatte: »Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ach, und denk dran: hast du Probleme - egal wo, egal wann - ruf' mich an. Ich regle das schon.«

»Verstanden, Sir«, sagte ich im Offiziersdialekt und lächelte. 

»Ich muss gehen. Es gibt jede Menge Arbeit.«

»Auf wiedersehen.«

Mein Geburtstag hatte beschissen angefangen, aber im Laufe des Tages wurde er immer besser. Jedenfalls hatte ich das Gefühl. Aber man sollte ja den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben, nicht wahr? 

Nach dem Frühstück entschied ich mich dazu, der Hotelboutique einen Besuch abzustatten. Vielleicht um meine Schuhsammlung zu erweitern oder mir neuen Understatement-Schmuck zu zulegen. Ich entschied mich für den Schmuck. Von Schuhen hatte ich momentan wirklich genug.

Während ich die Gänge der Schmuckabteilung entlang ging und mir hier und da einige Ketten genauer ansah, schweiften meine Gedanken wieder in Richtung »1 Uhr«. Ich fragte mich ehrlich, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch etwas überreagiert hatte. Ich meinte, so etwas war bei Cynthia in der Vergangenheit öfters vorgekommen und da hatte es mich nie gestört. Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte sie damit immer aufgezogen. Aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war mir diese Angelegenheit von heute ausgesprochen unangenehm. 

Lag es an meinem Alter? Ich hatte davon gehört, dass ältere Frauen immer penibler und prüder mit dem Thema Sex umgingen als jüngere. War ich vielleicht zu so einer alten Frau mutiert? Dabei fühlte ich mich noch gar nicht so alt und jeder würde mir auch genau das sagen. Schließlich war ich Vulkanierin. Alt würde ich erst mit frühestens neunzig oder hundert. Mit zweihundert war ich Großmutteralt und mit dreihundert - wenn ich denn überhaupt so alt werden würde - ein Relikt. Die Sache mit dem »Älter werden« machte mich krank. Überhaupt machte mich seit zwei Tagen alles krank. 

Vielleicht akzeptierte ich Cynthias heutiges Verhalten nicht absonderlich, aber vielleicht lag dieser Umstand überhaupt nicht an meinem Alter oder dem »Älter werden«-Ding. Vielleicht hatte ich nur damit ein Problem, dass sie mit diesem James geschlafen und sich nicht - wie erhofft - mit Richard wieder vertragen hatte. Vielleicht war meine nicht vorhandene Akzeptanz einfach aus jener Unsympathie entsprungen, die ich diesem James Tiberius entgegenbrachte. Ich mochte Blondie einfach nicht. Punkt. Aus. Ende. 

Als ich mit meinem kleinen Schmuckkörbchen in Richtung Kasse ging, kam ich an einem Glaskasten vorbei und blieb stehen. Ganz rechts außen lag sie - die wahrscheinlich schönste Kette der Welt. Eine Art U mit einem flachen Dach und eine Art Schlaufe unten links. Malat - das vulkanische Schriftzeichen für Natur. Ganz in gold mit nur vier verschiedenfarbenen Diamanten: Rot, Blau, Grün und Weiß - die Farben der vier Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft. 

Ich fuhr lächelnd über das Glas. Mein Vater hatte mich immer Malat genannt. Er hatte mich sogar so nennen wollen, T'Malat. Am Ende entschied er sich aber doch für T'Maire. Dieser Umstand änderte jedoch nicht, dass er mich weiterhin Malat nannte. 

Ich beschloss, diese Kette zu kaufen, doch als ich den Preis sah, verwarf ich den Gedanken wieder. Achtzigtausend Credits? Nein, so viel hatte ich dann doch nicht. 

»T'Maire?«, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und ich zuckte zusammen. »Oh, nein! Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken!«

Es war der Doktor, Leonard McCoy. Als ich mich zu ihm umwandte bemerkte ich weiter hinten noch jemanden - Mr. Spock. »Guten Morgen, Doktor. Wie ich sehe suchen Sie nach Andenken für Freunde oder Familie zusammen mit ihren Freund?« Ich deutete mit den Augen auf Spock. 

»Beachten Sie ihn gar nicht«, flüsterte mir McCoy zu. »Der ist heute wohl wieder mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden.« Das konnte ich mir denken. Sehr gut sogar. »Was sehen Sie sich da eigentlich an?«, fragte er mich.

»Ach nichts. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Doktor?«

»Nein, nein«, winkte er ab. »Ich wollte Ihnen nur kurz Hallo sagen.«

»Na, dann«, sagte ich und begab mich zusammen mit ihm zur Kasse, an der Spock gerade bezahlte. Ich konnte für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick auf das Schmuckstück werfen, dass er dort gerade bezahlte. Eine Swarovskikette in Form eines Schwans. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Aber für wen war sie?

McCoy schien meinen fragenden Blick zu bemerken. »Sie ist für seine Mutter«, antwortete er mir, als könne er Gedanken lesen. 

»Sie ist wirklich wunderschön. Jene Frau wird sich sicher freuen.«

Als wir die Kasse erreichten, trat der Vulkanier gerade durch den Ausgang und wartete dort. Sicherlich auf McCoy. »Nun«, sagte der Doktor. »Ich will Sie auch nicht länger aufhalten. Auf Wiedersehen, T'Maire - und schönen Geburtstag noch.«

»Danke, Doktor.« Ich gab das kleine Körbchen der Kassiererin. Sie scannte die Artikel ein und verlangte nach meiner Card. 

»Lieutenant Commander T'Maire?«, fragte sie mich und ich nickte. Sie gab mir die Card zurück. 

»Bitte, wieso ziehen Sie sie nicht durch den Scanner?«, fragte ich sie irritiert. 

»Anordnung von ganz oben«, meinte diese nur. »Mr. Eigenberg sagte, dass alles, was sie heute täten, aufs Haus geht.«

»Wirklich?«, fragte ich, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht träumte. Doch die Frau hinter der Kasse nickte bloß. Ich sah über meine Schulter, hin zur Malat-Kette. Nein. Es wäre wirklich unhöflich sich diese Kette einfach mitzunehmen, nur weil Richard mir heute einmal alles finanzierte. Schließlich hieß ich nicht Cynthia. Ich hatte Anstand und Klasse. 

Die Frau packte meinen Schmuck - der sich auf insgesamt zwei Ketten und ein Armband belief - einzeln in diese kleinen Geschenkdosen, welche ihren Weg in eine kleine Tüte fanden, die ich an mich nahm. 

~*~

 

Zehn Uhr. Der Boardwalk war um diese Uhrzeit noch recht spärlich besucht. Jedenfalls im Vergleich zum Abend. Aber das war mir nur recht. Im leichten, knielangen Kleid schlenderte ich in Sandalen zum Strand. Es war ausgesprochen warm heute, wärmer noch als gestern, weshalb ich beschlossen hatte, einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen. Langsam wirkte das Hotel wirklich beklemmend und meine Freundinnen wollte ich - so sehr ich sie auch mochte - für den Moment nicht sehen. Ich war erst seit Donnerstag hier und schon hatte ich die Nase gestrichen voll von Atlantic City. 

Aber da gab es ja noch die Zeiten, in denen man zufällig eine Flasche Sekt in der Handtasche hatte zusammen mit einem Plastikbecher. Ich suchte mir eine Art Felsen direkt am Meer, gegen den immer wieder Wellen schlugen. Ich öffnete die Flasche und der Korken flog im hohen Bogen ins Meer. Während ich mir die gelbgoldene Flüssigkeit in den Becher goss, dachte ich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder richtig an meine Arbeit.  
Ich vermisste mein Team. Ich vermisste Charlie, David, ja sogar den zynischen Jo'arg. Und ich wusste auch, dass ich sie alle noch mehr vermissen würde, wenn ich meinen Dienst auf der Enterprise beginnen würde. Es würde keine sehr fröhliche Zeit werden, das wusste ich jetzt schon. Die Kingston war mein Zuhause und nun schickte mich die Bürogarde von Starfleet von ihr. Es war zum Heulen.

Ich nahm einen großen Schluck Sekt und sah aufs Meer. Die Sonne leuchtete am Horizont und ließ das Wasser glitzern, während sie sank. Früher, als ich noch jung war und auf Vulkan lebte, da hatte mir mein Vater immer von den terranischen Seefahrern erzählt, wie sie auf ihren reliktartigen Segelschiffchen übers Meer gefahren und später auch gedampft waren. Immer auf der Suche nach neuen Abenteuern, nach Schätzen, immer darauf bedacht den Horizont zu erreichen, um zu ergründen, was dort hinter liegen mochte. Auch ich hatte mir gewünscht, einmal zum Horizont zu gelangen, nur um zu sehen, was dahinter liegen mochte. Immer und immer wieder bin ich durch die Wüste gerannt und habe versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Doch jedes Mal blieb er gleich weit entfernt von mir. Und doch war ich nicht enttäuscht. 

Diese Kindergeschichten hatten mich zehn Jahre später immer noch beeinflusst. Nur wegen ihnen hatte ich mich in der Starfleet Academy einschreiben lassen. Viele Vulkanier standen dieser Entscheidung mit Missgunst gegenüber. Sie lehnten mich seither ab, nur weil ich meinen eigenen Weg ging und nicht den ihren traditionelleren. 

So viel zu der Toleranz von Vulkaniern. Alle Außenweltler sprachen immer von ihr. Doch bisher hatte ich sie nicht gefunden und ich war mir sicher, dass ich sie auch nicht finden würde. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Leben. 

Ich löste die Riemchen meiner Sandalen und tauchte einen Fuß ins kalte Wasser. Es war herrlich an so einem heißen Tag einmal nicht im Hotelpool schwimmen zu müssen. Meine Freundinnen hatten es nicht so mit dem Meer. Für sie galt die Devise: Nur gucken, nicht anfassen!

Während ich so vor mich hinträumte, tauchte ich auch den anderen Fuß ins Wasser. Die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht dem Himmel zu gewandt, saß ich - ich wusste auch nicht, wie lange - einfach nur da und genoss für einen Moment die Ruhe, bevor ich nachher wieder ins Hotel und damit in den gewohnten Trubel zurückkehren würde. 

Wirklich? Brauchte ich bereits diese Ruhe? War mein Geist nicht mehr resistent genug, um auch dem stärksten Stress stand zu halten? Ich hätte mich so ohrfeigen können. Warum musste ich nur immer an so etwas denken? Warum mich immer infrage stellen? Ich hatte keinen Schimmer.

Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus sah ich zur Seite. Ich runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Augen zusammen, um das, was ich beobachtete, besser fokussieren zu können. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

~*~


	4. Schlimmer geht's immer!

Etwas weiter von meinem Platz aus entfernt, sah ich Spock und er war nicht allein. Eine ziemlich kleine und zierliche Frau befand sich bei ihm, ich schätzte sie auf Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig. Mein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich die Resignation, welche ich gerade empfand. 

Die beiden schwammen noch eine Weile im Wasser, bevor Spock kehrt machte und zum Strand zurückkam. Diese Frau folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Irgendwie gruselig. 

Ich rätselte, in was für einer Art von Verbindung die beiden standen. Seine Frau konnte es nicht sein. Er war zu viel Vulkanier um eine Menschenfrau zu heiraten. Das schied also schon mal aus. Vielleicht war er aber auch Witwer, was ihm erlauben würde, sich Affären oder Gespielinnen zulegen zu dürfen. Sie konnte auch nur eine gute Freundin sein.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was interessierte es mich, in welchen Zusammenhang die beiden zu tun hatten? Und überhaupt: warum schenkte ich ihm, vor allem ihm, so viel von meiner kostbaren Zeit? Es war sinn- und belanglos, was er tat. Jedenfalls aus meiner Sicht. 

Ich beobachtete ihn jedoch noch einige Zeit länger. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch derselbe - arrogant, teilnahmslos und böse. Plötzlich veränderte sich meine Vermutungen von der Verbindung, die die beiden teilen mochten. Vielleicht war Spock allein hier hergekommen und diese Frau hatte sich einfach an ihn dran gehängt. Möglich wäre es und auf Vulkan geschah das auch nicht gerade selten. Seit immer mehr Außenweltler kamen, um auf der Vulcan Academy of Science zu studieren, kam es nicht gerade selten vor, dass sich der eine oder andere von ihnen in einen Vulkanier verguckte. Natürlich hatte so etwas grundlegend keine Zukunft. Schon allein weil gut 99% der vulkanischen Bevölkerung zwischen dem sechsten und siebten Lebensjahr durch die Eltern Verbindungen eingingen, die mehr waren als eine Verlobung, aber dennoch weniger als eine Ehe. 

Ich wandte den Blick ab. Im Moment ging es mir gut, ich wollte also nicht mein Glück herausfordern, indem ich ihn zu lange anstarrte. Vulkanier hatten mir noch nie Glück gebracht, wieso sollten sie es jetzt tun? Hätten sie es je getan, dann säße ich nicht hier. Ich wäre nie gegangen. Ich wäre zu Hause, mein Vater wäre noch dort, meine Mutter, meine Geschwister. Aber sie sind nicht da. Sie sind fort und ich konnte sie nicht erreichen. Denn wenn ich es täte, hätte ich ein Problem. Wenn ich nun also nach Vulkan zurückkehrte, dann würde mich nichts weiter erwarten, als ein leeres, altes Haus und ein paar Bedienstete, wie meine Hausverwalterin oder der Gärtner. Ich hatte niemanden mehr auf diesem Planeten, warum also deren Traditionen folgen? Ich hatte keinen Grund das zu tun. Schließlich gab es auch niemanden mehr, den ich in Verlegenheit bringen oder beschämen konnte. Es war einfach keiner mehr da. 

Ich sah in den Plastikbecher und ließ den Sekt darin kreisen. 

Und dann tat ich es. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich tat es. Ich zog mein Kleid aus, richtete den einfachen Badeanzug darunter und lief hinaus zum Wasser. Irgendwann sprang ich einfach und sah die Welt von unten. Es war so wundervoll ruhig hier. Sogar die Stimmen in meinen Kopf hörten für einen Moment auf zu reden, von der Schönheit völlig beeindruckt. Irgendwann jedoch ging mir die Luft aus und ich musste wieder an die Oberfläche. Als ich wieder oben ankam, fühlte ich mich für einen Moment wie Arielle. Ich fühlte mich uneins, wollte einer anderen Art angehören, einfach etwas anderes sein. 

Während ich mir das Wasser von den Lidern rieb und auf den Stein zuging, auf dem ich meine Klamotten gelassen hatte, sah ich, dass dort nun jemand anderes saß - Spock. Er hatte seinen ausdruckslosen Blick direkt auf mich gerichtet. Augenblicklich bahnte sich eine Gänsehaut an. 

Am liebsten hätte ich einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht, doch ich konnte sehr schlecht im Badeanzug den Boardwalk entlang und danach ins Hotel zurück gehen. Etwas Schamgefühl hatte ich dann doch noch. Als ich keine zwei Meter mehr von ihm entfernt war, hielt er mir ein Handtuch entgegen. Da es nicht meins war, nahm ich an, dass es seines war. Ich nahm es wortlos und wickelte es mir um die Schultern. 

Ebenso wortlos stand er auf, mein Kleid und meine Sandalen in der einen Hand, und - ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich es tat, aber ich tat es - wir gingen lautlos den Strand entlang. Bis einer von uns beiden etwas sagte, dauerte es eine Weile und so hingen wir beide wohl unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Langsam bekam der Himmel einen immer rötlicher werdenden Ton und die Sonne begann, sich in aller Ruhe hinter den Horizont zu schieben.   
Und ganz plötzlich begann Spock zu sprechen. 

»Es tut mir leid.« Genau das waren seine Worte. Ich sah ihn reflexartig an und hob eine Braue. »Darf ich fragen, was Sie so verwundert?«

»Nichts«, sagte ich. »Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, dass sich Vulkanier bei mir entschuldigen.«

»Das glaube ich gern.«

Wir schwiegen wieder. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber in seiner Nähe war ich nicht gerade gesprächig. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er nicht gerade dazu einlud. Ich fragte mich für einen Moment, wo die blonde Frau geblieben war, dann fiel mir ein, dass er sie vergrault haben könnte, so wie mich gestern Abend. 

»James' Verhalten heute morgen war nicht...angebracht«, meinte er plötzlich und seine Stimme klang ziemlich laut, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nicht mehr war als ein Geflüster.

»Sie müssen sich nicht für Dinge entschuldigen, mit denen Sie nichts zu tun haben«, gab ich zurück und sah hinunter auf den Sand. »Wobei Cynthia auch kein moralisches Vorbild gewesen ist.«

Wieder Stille. Diese Momente, in denen man nicht wusste, was man sagen sollte, waren immer die schlimmsten. Man sah in der Weltgeschichte umher, tat so, als wäre man tief in Gedanken und absolut mit sich selbst beschäftigt und in Wirklichkeit suchte man verzweifelt nach Worten, die man als nächstes sagen sollte. Eine unangenehmere Situation gab es nicht und jene hier war noch unangenehmer, gerade weil ich mit jemandem den Strand entlanglief, dem ich eigentlich bis in alle Ewigkeit aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Und dann entschuldigte sich dieser Kerle auch noch für etwas, was sein Freund getan hatte! Wie absurd war diese ganze Situation?

Es wurde noch absurder, als ich zur Seite sah. Urplötzlich schien der teilnahmslose Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden, hatte der altbekannten vulkanischen Abneigung Platz gemacht, die ich bereits vom Essen her kannte. Und genauso schnell, wie die Teilnahmslosigkeit entschwunden war, so wollte auch Spock ganz schnell fort. 

»Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich habe zu tun.«

Das war's. Mehr nicht. Erst wartete er auf mich, gab mir sein Handtuch, entschuldigte sich für was auch immer - und verschwand dann einfach so. Er konnte noch nicht einmal vernünftig auf Wiedersehen sagen. Also wirklich. Erst Sekunden später fiel mir auf, dass ich immer noch sein Handtuch hatte und er mein Kleid und die Schuhe. 

»Hey«, rief ich ihm hinterher. »Ihr Handtuch! Meine Sachen!« Doch entweder hörte er mich nicht mehr oder er ignorierte mich absichtlich. Es war einfach unglaublich. Der Doktor hatte heute morgen Recht behalten. Dieser Spock war wirklich mit dem falschen Fuß aus dem Bett gestiegen. Wäre er lieber drin geblieben. 

Zum Glück war das Handtuch groß genug um mich bis zu den Knien zu bedecken. Ich konnte ja einfach so tun, als hätte ich den Tag am Pool verbracht, aber meine Wechselsachen vergessen. Schließlich war alles möglich. 

Im Hotelfoyer angekommen, tapste ich so schnell und ungesehen wie ich nur konnte zum Aufzug. Nachdem sich die Türen schlossen, lehnte ich mich seufzend gegen die Wand. Unglaublich. Da war dieser Kerl allen Ernstes mit meinen Klamotten abgehauen! Ich war immer noch vollkommen perplex.

Als der Fahrstuhl hielt, stieg ich aus. Doch mitten im Korridor blieb ich stehen und riss die Augen weit auf. Mein Schlüssel! Er war in der Handtasche, die Spock nun... Oh, verdammt! Ich lief zu seiner Zimmertür und klopfte erst zivilisiert, dann aber wie eine Irre, weil mir niemand öffnen wollte. Auch America und Kamber waren nicht da. Das war doch wohl nicht mehr wahr! Dieses Wochenende war das Schlimmste in meinem gesamten Leben! Also blieb nur noch eine Lösung. Die gefiel mir zwar nicht besonders, aber was sollte ich tun? 

Ich lief zurück zum Aufzug. Zum Glück hatte mir McCoy gestern seine Zimmernummer verraten. Er war wohl der Einzige in diesem gottverdammten Hotel, der mir noch helfen konnte. Ich hätte ja Richard gefragt, doch der war um diese Zeit in den verschiedensten Telefonkonferenzen. 

Als ich mich wieder im Fahrstuhl befand und die Etage eingab, in der McCoy zur Zeit residierte, fuhr ich mir müde durchs Haar. 

Was lernten wir aus dieser Sache? Ganz genau! Traue niemals einem Vulkanier über den Weg, der bereit war, sich bei dir für was auch immer zu entschuldigen. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie wieder. Dieses vulkanische Ungeheuer hatte es mit Absicht gemacht. Aber hundertprozentig. 

Als der Aufzug stoppte, stolperte ich hinaus und lief geradewegs James und Cynthia entgegen, die wie wild geworden auf dem Gang knutschten. Ich verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht und ging ganz schnell an ihnen vorbei. Zum Glück waren sie zu beschäftigt, um mich zu bemerken. Diese ganze Sache hätte mir noch ewig nachgehangen!

Als ich McCoys Zimmernummer endlich fand, war ich am Ende meiner Kräfte. Wenn er jetzt auch nicht da war, dann würde ich mich auf der Stelle umbringen! Doch zum Glück kam es soweit nicht, denn keine Minute später öffnete der braunhaarige Arzt die Tür. 

»Doktor McCoy«, sagte ich seufzend, dennoch ernsthaft. »Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe.«

~*~

 

Im Zeitraum von einer Viertelstunde hatte ich McCoy alles erzählt, was es eben zu erzählen gab. Von meinem Ausflug zum Meer, seinem korrupten Freund, und, und, und. Er hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört, mich kein einziges Mal unterbrochen, woran ich fest machte, dass er mir nicht so ganz glauben wollte. 

»Sie glauben mir doch?«, fragte ich deshalb vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. »Oder?«

»Selbstverständlich«, nickte er. »Doch ist es nur so, es passt nicht ganz zu Spock, verstehen Sie?«

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich konnte das von uns beiden am Allerwenigsten beurteilen. Schließlich kannte ich Spock überhaupt nicht. Das Einzige, was ich von ihm wusste, war, dass er Vulkanier und bei Starfleet war - und natürlich dass er meine Schuhe, meine Handtasche und das Kleid gekidnappt hatte. Doch als McCoy dies erwähnte, wurde auch ich stutzig. Natürlich passte dieses Verhaltensmuster nicht recht bei Spock ins Bild. Wenn er sich immer so gab, wie bei dem Essen gestern, waren McCoys Zweifel durchaus berechtigt. Jemandes Sachen zu stehlen war unvulkanisch und das im höchsten Grade. Weshalb also sollte Spock dies tun? Schließlich war er doch der ach so perfekte Mustervulkanier schlecht hin. 

»So«, sagte McCoy und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. »Sie werden jetzt Ihren Bekannten, diesen Eigenberg, anrufen und ich mache mich auf die Suche nach unserem spitzohrigen Freund.«

Ich nickte. »Kein Problem.«

Als McCoy die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, griff ich zum altertümlichen Telefon, welches auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch stand. Ich wählte Richards Nummer.

»Eigenberg«, meldete er sich sofort nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

»Hier ist T'Maire.«

»T'Maire! Was gibt's?«

»Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe...«

~*~

 

»So etwas ist wirklich unglaublich!« Richard ging auf dem Korridor auf und ab. »Ich dulde dergleichen nicht in meinen Hotels!«

Spock, Kirk und McCoy standen in einer Reihe. Während Ersterer sich nicht im Geringsten für die Worte Richards zu interessieren schien, so hörten seine beiden Freunde mit absoluter Aufmerksamkeit zu. Als mir James' schadenfrohes Grinsen auf den Keks ging, wandte ich mich ab und sah zu, wie ein Mann im Overall die Schlösser in meinem Zimmer auswechselte, damit ich wenigstens die letzte Nacht noch ungestört schlafen konnte. Mittlerweile trug ich auch wieder vernünftige Sachen und hatte meine nebenbei auch wieder bekommen. 

Als Richard dann mit seiner Gardinenpredigt endete, war es McCoy, der als erster sprach. »Hören Sie, Mr. Eigenberg«, begann der Arzt. »Ich bin mir sicher, hier liegt ein großes Missverständnis vor.«

»Groß in der Tat, Doktor McCoy«, erwiderte Richard nicht gerade in der besten Laune. »Doch ein Missverständnis garantiert nicht.«

James trat vor und ich konnte quasi fühlen, wie Richards inneres Thermometer stieg. Ich hätte ihm nicht erzählen sollen, was dieser James und Cynthia getrieben hatten. Ich hätte es nicht tun dürfen. »Okay, okay, okay!«, rief James aus. »Ich glaube, Pille hat Recht. Hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor und zwar ein gewaltiges.«

»Das glaube ich nicht, Mr...«

»Hey!«, unterbrach James. »Ich kann das erklären.«

»Ich höre!«

»Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habe meinen Freund aus Jux und Dollarei erpresst, dass er Miss T'Maires Sachen stehlen soll. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Also ist nicht Spock der Schuldige, sondern ich.«

Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Das hätte mir von vornherein klar sein müssen. Natürlich steckte Blondie dahinter. Wer auch sonst?

Also waren McCoys Zweifel letzten Endes doch gerechtfertigt gewesen. Ich schämte mich sogleich für die Dinge, die ich Spock zugetraut hatte. Anscheinend hatte ich ihn falsch eingeschätzt. Nicht nur ich wurde also von seinem Freund reingelegt, sondern auch er. 

Richard redete gerade davon, dass er die drei hinauswerfen wolle, doch ich lenkte konsequent gegen diesen Schritt. »Ist schon in Ordnung, Richard. Ich hab' meine Sachen wieder und jetzt ist die Sache für mich gegessen.«

Erst hatte es den Anschein, als würde Richard etwas völlig anderes erwidern wollen, doch dann nickte er nur. »Schön. Aber nur, weil die Dame darauf verzichtet, Sie rausfliegen zu lassen!«

Damit verschwand er und ließ mich mit den Dreien allein zurück. Sicher nahm er so Rache an mir, weil ich ihm eben in den Rücken gefallen war, als ich sagte, er bräuchte die drei nicht vor die Tür zu setzen. Gut. Nun gab es nur noch die Drei, den Schlosser und mich. Nun gut, nur noch die Drei und mich, denn der Schlosser machte sich gerade vom Acker.

James wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch ich hielt die Hand hoch, um ihm Schweigen zu gebieten. »Oh, nein! Sie halten sich diesmal geschlossen! Ich will nichts von Ihnen hören!« Ich drehte mich um und steckte den neuen Zimmerschlüssel ins Schloss, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter mir sofort wieder. 

Schlimmer ging es anscheinend immer. 

Der nächste Tag brachte nichts Neues mehr, jedenfalls nichts in dem Ausmaß, wie Gestern. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, wie froh ich auf einmal war, nach San Francisco zurückzukehren. Nun hatte ich auch eine andere Sichtweise was die Enterprise betraf. Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie ich es mir immer ausgemalt hatte. Nun ja, schlimmer als dieses Wochenende konnte es ja nicht werden, oder?

~*~


	5. Die besten Feinde

Der Shuttle-Airport war so überfüllt, wie ich es nur von einem Grund her kannte: Die neuen Rekrutierungen. Überall verabschiedeten sich Kadetten und Fähnriche von Familie und Freunden und Offiziere zogen ihre letzten unruhigen Runden hier auf Erden, bevor es wieder hinauf ins All ging. Ich übergab meine Reisetasche einer Security, die sie auf illegale oder gefährliche Objekte scannte. Als man mir die Tasche wieder aushändigte, hängte ich sie mir über die Schulter und setzte meinen Weg durch die Halle fort. Über meinem Kopf hing eine riesige Tafel, die die nächsten Shuttleflüge ankündigte, zu welchen Raumschiffen sie sich begaben und wann besagte Raumschiffe aus dem Hangar flogen. Auch meine Endstation war vertreten: USS Enterprise 1701; 12:00 Uhr. Ich sah auf mein MiniPad. 10:51 Uhr. 

Während ich mir meinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, versuchte ich zu ergründen, welche von diesen Leuten hier zur Crew der Enterprise gehörten. Aber nichts gab darüber Auskunft. Ich sah einige bekannte Gesichter, die mir zuwinkten, um sich ein letztes Mal stumm von mir zu verabschieden. Meine ehemaligen Kollegen der USS Kingston versuchten ihre Trauer zu unterdrücken, aber ich sah es in ihren Augen. Sie versuchten nichts als Stolz nach außen vor dringen zu lassen. Stolz darüber, Offizier zu sein. Stolz darüber, zusammen mit mir gedient zu haben. Stolz, aufgrund der Zeit, die wir hatten. Mein Captain, John Synerget, hatte mir vor einer Stunde auch mitgeteilt, dass sie alle Stolz darauf waren, dass ich den Sprung zur Enterprise geschafft hatte, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Die Chance aufs Flaggschiff der Flotte versetzt zu werden bekam man nur einmal und dann schlug man es garantiert nicht aus. Ich hatte es ausschlagen wollen, doch gerade meine Kollegen hatten es mir ausgeredet. 

Ich reihte mich in die Schlange zu Shuttleport Nr. 47 ein und verzog keine Miene, während ich wartete. Ich schaute wieder aufs Pad. 10:58. In zwei Minuten würde sich das Schott des Shuttles öffnen. Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden hinter mir meinen Namen rufen.

»Lieutenant Commander T'Maire? Wer ist Lieutenant Commander T'Maire?«

Ich hob meine Hand. »Hier. Ich.«

»Mitkommen«, sagte der bullige Kerl im Redshirt. »Der Chefingenieur will Sie sehen.«

~*~

 

Shuttleport 2 war mehr eine Lagerhalle für Wartungsshuttles aller Art und Größe. Am Ende der Halle nahm das Schott, hinter welchem sich das All befand, die gesamte Wand ein. Redshirt führte mich zu dem einen Shuttle in der Mitte, auf welchem in mittelgroßen Lettern »Galileo - USS Enterprise 1701« stand. Wir stiegen ein und setzten uns in die zwei Sessel an den Monitoren. 

Als sich das Schott des Shuttleports öffnete, musste ich schon zugeben, dass ich vom Anblick der Enterprise beeindruckt war. 

Es war unglaublich, wie 190.000 MT so frei im Hangar schweben konnten. Mit 288,6 Meter Länge, 127,1 Meter Breite und 72,6 Meter Höhe galt die Enterprise als größtes bisher dagewesenes Starship in der Geschichte der Föderation. Mit seinen 21 Decks konnte es bis zu 450 Personen aufnehmen, doch im Moment beherbergte sie nur 431 Besatzungsmitglieder, davon 44 Offiziere und 387 Mitglieder niederen Ranges. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie es sein würde mit der Maximalgeschwindigkeit durch die Galaxy zu fliegen, die dieses Gefährt hergab - 10 Warp, auf der neuen Warpskala. Früher war zehn etwa das gewesen, was für uns heute fünf war. 

Mein Herz schlug um einiges schneller. 

Ich hatte noch nie ein Schiff der Constitution-Class gesehen, jedenfalls nicht vor mir, und allzu viele Möglichkeiten hatte man in diesem Leben dafür nicht. Schließlich war die Enterprise bislang das einzige funktionsfähige Exemplar dieser Klasse. Andere waren noch in Arbeit. 

Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Jetzt sah ich dieses riesige Schiff noch aus der Ferne und dennoch raste mein Herz plötzlich so, als wäre ich das erste Mal verliebt. Vielleicht war ich auch das erste Mal verliebt - in dieses Schiff. Wirklich. Ich hatte die Kingston geliebt, aber die Enterprise vergötterte ich in diesem Moment. Es war einfach nur...wow. Und in ein paar Minuten würde ich sie betreten und auf ihr Arbeiten! Hach... Mir ging es noch nie besser. 

Das Redshirt neben mir manövrierte uns ins Shuttlehangar des Flaggschiffes der Föderation. Das Flaggschiff der Föderation. Das klang wie ein Sechser im Lotto. War es im Grunde genommen ja auch - aber nur für mich. 

Als der Kerl neben mir vernünftig eingeparkt hatte, öffnete sich die Shuttleluke und ich stieg aus. Ich spürte sofort die minimale Vibration unter meinen Stiefelsohlen und lächelte begeistert, wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade einen Lolli bekommen hatte. Tja, ich bekam gleich ein ganzes Schiff. War das Leben nicht toll?

»Ist es denn wahr?«, hörte ich plötzlich jemanden neben mir sagen. »T'Maire, bist du es wirklich? Sag', wie lange ist es her? Fünf Jaher? Zehn?«

Ich wandte mich um und da stand er, genauso wie vor genau fünfzehn Jahren - Montgomery Scott. Mein Gesicht hellte sich noch mehr auf. Wir waren befreundet gewesen auf der Starfleet Academy und er war es auch, der meine Leidenschaft für Maschinen entfachte. Nun gut, da gab es noch eine kleine Geschichte zwischen uns beiden, die sich während unserer Studienzeit abgespielt hatte, aber die war vorbei. 

Eine Zeitlang war ich mit Scott zusammen gewesen. Natürlich auf der Akademie. Doch irgendwann merkten wir, dass es einfach nicht recht mit uns klappen wollte und trennten uns schlussendlich. Natürlich mit dem Versprechen Freunde zu bleiben. Letzten Endes jedoch hatten wir uns für fünfzehn Jahre aus den Augen verloren und es brauchte eine Zwangsversetzung, um sich wieder zu sehen. Kaum zu glauben. Da war das Universum schon so groß und man lief sich trotzdem immer zweimal über den Weg. 

»Scotch«, sagte ich und kam auf ihn zu. »Dich hab' ich ja Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht's dir?«

Wir umarmten uns kurz, wie es alte und vor allem gute Freunde eben taten und er grinste darüber, wie ich ihn genannt hatte. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er es eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit von niemanden mehr gehört hatte. Die meisten nannten ihn nur Scott oder Scotty, doch einige wenige hatten ihn Scotch getauft. Man konnte sich sicher denken, wieso. Jedenfalls lebten die meisten jener Menschen nicht mehr. Die verschiedensten Unfälle im Raum. So kann es eben kommen, wenn man Klingonen begegnete. Oder Romulanern. Beide waren schlimm. 

»Kann mich nicht beklagen«, antwortete er. »'s schön, dass du hier bist. So jemanden wie dich können wir gut gebrauchen.«

»Klingt so, als hättet ihr hier einen chronischen Intelligenzmangel«, meinte ich und wir beide traten den Weg zum Ausgang an. 

»Nun ja, drücken wir es mal so aus«, Scott machte eine kurze Kunstpause. »Kadetten.«

Ich schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. Die Rekrutierungsphase war immer eine sehr harte Zeit für Offiziere, wie ich selber wusste. Schließlich war ich einmal Chefingenieurin gewesen. »Wie viele diesmal?«

»Allein in unserer Sektion?« Scott sah mich grimmig an. »Fünfzehn. Und davon kann sicher nicht einmal die Hälfte mit einem einfachen Schaltpult umgehen!«

»Ganz schön viele«, sagte ich und runzelte die Stirn. 

»Was du nicht sagst. Ich bin derjenige, der die meisten Idioten an der Backe kleben hat. Die im Lazarett haben nur zwei und die Wissenschaftsabteilung gar keinen! Es ist zum verrückt werden!«

»Dann sind dieses Jahr ganz schön viele durch die Aufnahmeprüfungen gerasselt«, sagte ich verwundert.

»Und es werden noch mehr in den Fähnrichprüfungen sein.« Er sah den Gang entlang. »Du kennst das ja selber. Am Ende sind es nur noch zehn Prozent, die bleiben.«

Da hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht. Die Starfleet-Prüfungen waren hart und von Starship zu Starship unterschiedlich, weil die zuständigen Abteilungs- oder Sektionsleiter diese verfassten. Man suchte eben Leute, die perfekt zu seinem Team passten und die besten Qualifikationen aufwiesen. Meine Aufnahmeprüfungen waren auch nicht viel einfacher als die der Enterprise gewesen. Schließlich war die Kingston ein Battlecruiser, ein Schlachtschiff und kein Vergnügungspark. In Falle eines Angriffs mussten alle Systeme betriebsbereit sein. Im Falle einer Beschädigung musste in Sekunden agiert werden, damit Waffen oder auch Schilde wieder vollkommen einsatzfähig waren. Ich hatte mich fast ausschließlich in Kampf- und Kriegssituationen befunden und das war nicht leicht gewesen. Deswegen hatte ich auch immer die besten und stärksten Köpfe gebraucht, die die Akademie mir bieten konnte. 

Als wir im Turbolift standen, sagte er: »Ich zeige dir zuerst dein Quartier. Dort bringst du deine Sachen weg und ziehst die Uniform an. Mit diesem Kampfschiffoverall werden dich nur alle dumm ansehen.«

Sehr charmant, das wusste ich, doch er hatte nun mal Recht.

~*~

 

»So«, sagte McCoy gedehnt und seufzte erleichtert. »Da wären wir wieder.« 

»Zuhause«, lächelte Kirk sanft und stieg von der Transporterplattform. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sich wieder auf seinen bequemen Stuhl zu setzen, der ihn auf der Brücke erwartete. So schön Landurlaube auch waren - Zuhause war es immer noch am schönsten. 

»Zum Glück«, sagte Spock so leise, dass niemand ihn hören konnte. Die Woche in Atlantic City hatte ihm mehr als zugesetzt, einmal ganz von dem letzten Wochenende abgesehen. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er getan hatte. „Wieso musste ich auch nur mit McCoy über solche diffusen Themen sprechen!“, dachte er. Es war doch von vornherein klar, dass dieser gleich wieder zum Captain rennen würde!

Der Vulkanier schüttelte den Kopf. Das war der Grund, warum er niemals mit anderen über Gefühle sprach. Noch nicht einmal seiner Mutter hatte er in solchen Angelegenheiten vertrauen können. Spätestens am nächsten Tag hatte sein Vater davon erfahren und wenn Sarek von irgendwelchen Gefühlen seines Sohnes erfuhr, dann Gnade diesem Surak. 

Dabei waren es noch nicht einmal wahre Gefühle, die er McCoy gegenüber zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Er hatte lediglich gesagt, dass er diese Frau - T'Maire - attraktiv fand. Ebenso wie er seine Verlobte T'Pring attraktiv fand, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sie liebte - oder auch nur ansatzweise leiden konnte. Wobei er feststellen musste, dass er diese T'Maire als weitaus angenehmer empfand, als T'Pring es jemals für ihn hätte sein können. 

Nun, McCoy hatte aus dieser Sache gleich eine Staatsaffäre gemacht und war zu Kirk gerannt, um es ihm unter Gelächter zu erzählen. Und Kirk hatte ihn natürlich kurzerhand mit dieser Information erpresst. Sicher, Spock hatte nichts befürchten müssen, dennoch war es immer eine sehr unangenehme Angelegenheit, wenn solche Dinge herauskamen. Die breite Öffentlichkeit legte sich Fakten so zurecht, wie sie es wollte und meist nicht zu seinen Gunsten. 

Er konnte sich noch gut an einen Vorfall vor genau dreiunddreißig Jahren erinnern - Die Bindungen von ihm und seinem Halbbruder Sybock. Nachdem T'Rea gestorben war, kam Sybock in das Haus seines Vaters - Sarek. Da Sybocks Mutter ihn nicht mit sieben an ein vulkanisches Mädchen gebunden hatte, holte Sarek dies nach. Sybock war bereits zehn. Eines Tages war seine zukünftige Verlobte dann mit ihrem Vater zu Besuch gekommen und man hatte sich über die Verlobungs- und Hochzeitspläne unterhalten. Wie es eben kurz vor einer Bindung auf Vulkan war. 

Sie hatte Spock fasziniert schon vom ersten Augenblick an. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht so wie die anderen war. Auch sie - T'Mir war ihr Name - hatte ihn bemerkt und ihm von Zeit zu Zeit zugelächelt. Zum ersten Mal hatte Spock jemanden auf Vulkan lächeln sehen. Es war einer der schönsten Augenblicke in seiner Kindheit gewesen: Zu wissen, dass er nicht allein mit Gefühlen war. Mit Gefühlen, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte. An diesem Tag hatte er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich als Teil der vulkanischen Gesellschaft gesehen und nicht als der Außenseiter, für den ihn alle gehalten hatten. Spock hatte inständig gehofft, dies sei das Mädchen, das sein Vater für ihn erwählt hatte. 

Als ihr Vater sie entließ, damit sie sich mit ihrer zukünftigen Familie vertraut machen konnte - gemeint waren die Söhne Sareks - lief sie auf ihn zu und er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie in den Garten. Damals hatte nur Amanda diese Geste bemerkt, Sarek und Sariel, so hieß T'Mirs Vater, waren zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft. 

Wochen später kam heraus, dass T'Mir nicht seine Verlobte, sondern die Sybocks werden sollte. Spock war am Boden zerstört. Er war so geschockt von dieser Information gewesen, dass er sogar vergaß zu weinen. Er vergaß zu schreien. Er begann nur zu denken und zu fühlen. Er fühlte nichts als Schmerz und Leere und gedacht hatte er nur eines: Fort. Einfach nur ganz weit fort von hier. Bereits im Alter von sieben war ihm klar, er konnte auf Vulkan nicht länger bleiben. Als er dann noch erfuhr, welches Mädchen er heiraten sollte, verfestigte sich seine Meinung noch. T'Pring war unausstehlich! Sie war nicht nur arrogant, sondern auch anmaßend. Er würde mit ihr niemals zurecht kommen. Nicht in diesem Leben und auch nicht im nächsten. 

Noch bevor er mit sechzehn die Formulare Starfleets unterschrieb, hatte Sybock entschieden ins Exil zu gehen. Er hatte öffentlich nach Vulkaniern gesucht, die seine Ansicht teilten, dass Emotionalität ein Teil des vulkanischen Wesens sei und nicht länger unterdrückt werden sollte. Damit hatte er sich eine Menge Feinde gemacht, nicht zuletzt auch T'Pau, die Matriarchin ihres Clans und Urgroßmutter der Geschwister Sarek. Was danach mit T'Mir geschah, konnte Spock nicht sagen. Er hatte sie nie wieder gesehen. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob das Bündnis zwischen ihr und Sybock noch bestand oder ob sie seit damals als Witwe galt. Denn nach vulkanischem Gesetz galt Sybock als tot. 

Spock atmete einmal tief ein und schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Es war noch nie gut gewesen an der Vergangenheit fest zu halten. Schon gar nicht, wenn an ihr so viele Emotionen hafteten. Er hatte sich geschworen, niemals wieder Gefühle zu zeigen. Diesen Schwur würde er nicht brechen. 

Er stieg von der Transporterplattform und folgte McCoy und Kirk zur Brücke. Die Enterprise war vertrautes Terrain. Hier gab es nichts, was er nicht kannte. Dementsprechend würde ihn hier auch nichts aus der Fassung bringen. Schon gar nicht eine Frau und vor allem nicht T'Maire. 

~*~

 

Als wir den Maschinenraum betraten, dachte ich, ich wäre im Himmel. Dieser Raum hier war zehnfach so groß, wie jener auf der Remington. Es war einfach unglaublich. Überall surrten und piepsten die Terminals, Computer und Schaltkreisanlagen munter vor sich hin und die Offiziere summten gut gelaunt ihre Lieder. Die gute Laune hier war irgendwie ansteckend. Ich musste einfach lächeln. Als die Ingenieure das sahen fluchten sie irritiert die Stirn oder hoben verwundert die Brauen, manche rieben sich sogar ihre Augen. 

»Es ist atemberaubend, Scotch«, sagte ich und machte eine halbe Drehung, um auch wirklich jeden Winkel genau betrachten zu können. »Ein wundervolles Schiff.«

»Nicht wahr?«, sagte er vor Stolz geschwellter Brust. »Und du hast noch nicht einmal alles gesehen.«

»Es wird auch sicher eine Zeit lang dauern, bis ich das geschafft habe«, meinte ich. »Vierhundert Mann an Bord... Unglaublich.«

»Und es werden in Zukunft noch mehr werden«, flüsterte er mir zu. 

Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. »Wie..?«

»Komm' mit!« Er zog mich an der Hand durch den Maschinenraum hin zu seinem Büro. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und aktivierte den Computer. »Computer«, sagte er laut und deutlich. »Aktivierung von Geheimakte X-138.98-A!«

»Geben Sie Ihren autorisierten Identifikationscode an«, erwiderte die Maschine und Scotts Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. Seit sein Code das allererste Mal für Top Secret Akten aktiviert wurde, hatte er dieses Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen, wenn ein Computer nach ihm fragte. Es gab sie wirklich noch, die Menschen, die sich niemals änderten. Ich lächelte. Mann, wie hatte ich Scotty vermisst. 

»I258-967-ST.«

»Scott, Montgomery«, begann der Computer zu erzählen. »Commander. Chefingenieur, Starship Enterprise. Identifikationscode akzeptiert. Freigabe der Geheimakte X-138.98-A.«

Sofort liefen die verschiedensten Daten und Konstruktionspläne über den Bildschirm und jedes einzelne Bild ließ mich einmal mehr die Brauen heben. »Konstruktionspläne für neue Schiffe«, flüsterte ich und trat näher.

»Starfleet will noch mehr Schiffe der Constitution-Class bauen«, weihte mich Scott ein. »Die alte Excelsior zum Beispiel wurde vor einem halben Jahr aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Eine Neue baut man gerade in Planetia Utopia.«

Planetia Utopia. Ein Name, der für mich sofort ein Begriff war. Diese Starshipwerft war eine Legende. Jeder Ingenieur, der etwas auf sich hielt, hatte mindestens ein Jahr in dieser Werft verbracht. Dort wurden die besten und bekanntesten Schiffe gebaut, dessen Namen jedem bekannt waren. Die Enterprise war nur eines von ihnen. Auch ich war dort gewesen. Direkt nach der Akademie. Danach wechselte ich zur Starbase 10, um die Aufsicht der dortigen Werft zu übernehmen. Ich überwachte den Bau von Schlachtschiffen. Kleine wendige Kreutzer, die so viel Power in den Phaserkanälen am Knistern hatten, dass nur ein einziger Schuss gereicht hätte, um einen romulanischen Warbird den Gar aus zu machen. Das brauchten wir auf Starbase 10 auch, denn sie lag so nah an der romulanisch-neutralen Zone, dass man die Romulaner beinahe hätte hören können, wenn sie ihre Schlachtrufe ausspieen. Obwohl seit über einhundert Jahren die Neutrale Zone und ihre Gesetze zwischen der Föderation und dem romulanischen Sternenimperium schwebten, hegte man immer noch gewisse Ängste. Deshalb gab es noch Kriegsschiffe. Zwar nicht viele - ihre Anzahl belief sich vielleicht auf circa zwanzig bis dreißig - aber dennoch genug. 

Anschließend verließ ich zusammen mit der Remington und der neuen Crew die Werft von Starbase 10 und widmete mich dem harten und weniger luxuriösem Leben eines Militärsoldaten. Waren es nun klingonische oder romulanische Händler, die aufmüpfig wurden oder doch Spione von anderen bereits in den Datenbanken vermerkten Spezies - wir hatten immer etwas zu tun. 

»Wundervolles Schiff«, sagte ich zu Scott. »Wann wird es fertig sein?«

»Oh«, machte er und löschte die Daten von seinem Bildschirm. »Das wird noch eine Weile dauern. Allein der Bau der Enterprise hat...«

»Ich weiß, wie lange der Bau der Enterprise gedauert hat, Scotch. Der Bau der Excelsior?«

»Man rechnet mit etwas mehr als neun Jahren.«

»Na ja, das geht ja noch«, meinte ich wertend. »Für 'n Raumschiff dieser Größe.«

Scott wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch ein junger Fähnrich unterbrach ihn. »Sir?«

»Ja, Kyle?«, brummte er. Es war schon erstaunlich wie ungemütlich Scott manchmal werden konnte, dabei hatte ich ihn meiner Zeit immer als sehr freundlich und umgänglich erlebt. Aber ich glaubte, dass er das auch heute noch war. Vielleicht nur etwas mehr ausgezehrt und entnervter. Aber er war immer noch der Alte. 

»Der Transporter spinnt.« Kyle deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich, als würde sich der Transporter direkt dort befinden. 

»Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!«, begann Scott zu fluchen. »Könnt ihr noch nich' mal 'nen Transporter richtig bedienen?!«

»Probleme in der Familie?«, fragte ich sarkastisch und lächelte. 

»Das kannste laut sagen!« Er fluchte noch ein allerletztes Mal, bevor er dem Fähnrich namens Kyle hinaus folgte. Da ich nichts Besseres mit mir anzufangen wusste, ging ich ihnen hinterher. Es gefiel mir hier besser als gedacht. Nein, ehrlich. 

Wir begaben uns in Transporterraum 3 auf Deck 4. Dort befanden sich bereits drei Männer und zufälligerweise drei, die ich leider kannte...

~*~

 

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Ich war kurz davor zweien von dreien eine zu kleben und zwar richtig. 

»So«, machte Scott und klatschte in die Hände. »Wo brennt's denn?«

Blond, Böse und Doc drehten sich um - und alle drei erkannten mich sofort. Gut so. Oder auch nicht. Kam ganz auf die Perspektive des Betrachters an. Es war alles vorhanden - von vollkommen überrascht bis eisig kalt. Wer eisig kalt war, brauchte ich ja wohl nicht zu erklären.

»T'Maire«, sagte James freundlich. 

»Für Sie immer noch Lieutenant Commander T'Maire«, sagte ich konsequent und auch etwas arrogant. Zugegeben, wenn ich jemanden in seine Schranken wies, dann aber richtig. »Sie sind der Captain?«

»Ja«, sagte er stolz. 

»Dann können wir ja alle nur verloren sein«, erwiderte ich und wandte mich an McCoy. »Doktor.«

»Lieutenant Commander«, sagte er grinsend. »Sie haben morgen Abend Ihre erste Standarduntersuchung an Bord Ihres neuen Raumschiffes. Seien Sie pünktlich.«

»Pünktlichkeit ist mein zweiter Name, Doktor.«

»Negativ«, kommentierte Spock und fixierte irgendeinen undefinierbaren Punkt an der Wand. »Ihr Beiname lautet Saria.«

»Das war ein Wortspiel, Mr. Spock.«

»Für Sie immer noch Commander Spock, erster Offizier der Enterprise«, schnauzte James markant.

»Uh«, machte ich. »Der Badewannenkapitän wird anmaßend. Sie sind also James T. Kirk... Ich habe Sie mir mehr...heldenhafter vorgestellt. So wie von Ihnen erzählt wird. Nun ja, die Wahrheit enttäuscht einen immer wieder, nicht wahr?«

»Das stimmt. Ich dachte erst, sie wären eine wunderschöne und kluge Frau«, meinte er im Plauderton. »Leider entpuppten Sie sich als überaus arrogant und unerträglich.«

»Unerträglich und arrogant sind ja wohl nur Sie«, sagte ich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wendete den Blick von ihm ab. So etwas musste ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. »Erst vögeln Sie meine Freundin in einem Zimmer, das Ihnen nicht einmal gehört und dann erpressen Sie auch noch Ihren Freund mein Eigentum zu stehlen, das mehr wert ist als Ihr kümmerliches Leben. Und so was - «, ich deutete auf Kirk. »Will auch noch Kommandeur des Flaggschiffes der Föderation sein!«

»Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein«, flüsterte McCoy und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

»Vollkommen vorhersehbar«, meinte Spock kommentieren zu müssen und der Doktor sah ihn entgeistert an. 

»Oh ja, Spock, ich vergaß. Ihre übersinnlichen Kräfte bleiben für uns normal Sterbliche natürlich unbegreifbar.«

»Ganz recht, Doktor.«

Doch es war Scotts Kragen, der irgendwann platzte. »Ruhe«, schrie er und sogar Spock zuckte minimal zusammen. »Das reicht jetzt aber! Wir sind hier auf einem Raumschiff der Constitution-Class und nicht in einem vermaledeiten Kindergarten! Lieutenant Commander - wir haben zu arbeiten! Captain, Doktor, Mr. Spock - wenn Sie drei sich nun bitte aus diesem Transporterraum entfernen würden.«

»Das ist ja wohl die Härte! Ich bin hier der Captain und ich entscheide, wann ich aus diesem Transporterraum gehe!« Doch McCoy versuchte ihn auch schon fort zu schleifen.

»Entweder du gehst selber hier raus, Jim oder ich muss nachhelfen!«, drohte McCoy und holte aus dem kleinen Medokit an seinem Uniformgürtel eine Spritze voll Nakotikum. Die beängstigend lange Nadel hatte Kirk wohl umstimmen können, denn er verließ - wenn auch nicht sonderlich begeistert - aus freien Stücken den Transporterraum. McCoy war wirklich ein Retter in jedweden Situationen. 

~*~

 

Kirk stapfte wütend aus dem Transporterraum und als sich das Schott hinter seinen beiden Freunden und Fähnrich Kyle schloss, begann er wie wild geworden herum zu poltern. »Diese Frau! Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein so mit mir herum zu springen?«

»Du bist auch nicht viel besser mit ihr umgegangen, Jim.«

»Klappe, Pille!« Kirk blieb stehen. 

»Der Doktor hat Recht, Captain«, mischte sich nun auch Spock in die Unterhaltung. »Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie einander - wie nennt Ihre Spezies es noch gleich? - an die Gurgel gehen.«

»Danke für Ihre Weisheiten, Spock, ich fühle mich hellauf erleuchtet«, zischte Kirk und Spock hob eine Braue. 

»Sieh' es doch mal positiv, Jim«, fing McCoy wieder an. »Du wirst T'Maire sowieso nicht oft sehen. Sie ist wie Scott. Kommt nur ans Tageslicht, wenn etwas wirklich wichtig ist - heißt: wenn irgendetwas kaputt ist, was sich nicht auch von Maschinenraum aus reparieren lässt.«

»Da stimme ich dem Doktor zu, Sir.«

»Wie dem auch sei«, meinte McCoy und gestikulierte resolut einen Schlussstrich mit beiden Händen in die Luft. »Am Besten wäre es wohl, wenn wir dieses Thema beiseite legen. Scotty hatte nicht unrecht. Wir sind erwachsen, also sollten wir uns- und am meisten du, Jim - auch so benehmen.«

Die drei Männer wollten sich gerade wieder in Bewegung setzen, als Mr. Kyle sich ein leichtes Räuspern vernehmen ließ. »Was ist denn noch, Kyle?«, herrschte ihn Kirk an. 

»Haben sie wirklich mit der Freundin von Lt. Commander T'Maire geschlafen?«

»Diese Freundin, von der Sie reden, war keine Vulkanierin.« Kirk seufzte. 

»Oh.« Kyles Interesse schmolz dahin.

Doch Spock kam nicht umhin eine seiner Brauen zu heben. Menschen...


End file.
